How to Measure Love in Kelvin
by ludwigs.violet.horizon
Summary: When Kevin discovers that the new kitten Double D has adopted looks just like him, and with a name with one letters difference, he can't help but be overwhelmed. Let the hilarity ensue as Kevin tries to figure out his feelings about the boy who he can't seem to get off his mind. [KevEdd]
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeey everyone~ I've started another story! I have no idea where it is going to go, I just know that I want to write another story.**

 **I just love this couple so much! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **-VioletHorizon**

* * *

Chapter 1

My name is Kevin Dames.

"Kevin I love you," girls scream.

"Kevin go out with me," others holler.

"No! Go out with me Kevin," many argue.

I'm a senior at Peach Creek High, captain of the football team, and the most popular guy in school—if you couldn't tell from the screaming girls.

We had just won another game, our fifth straight game. The locker rooms were full of cheering and hollering fans and teammates. I really wished they would quiet down. It was just another win, it wasn't like it was something we weren't used to. I was quick to shower and change before anyone else. I made my way to the side door that led into the school to find myself alone in the hall. I knew it wouldn't be long before a group of girls would be joining me.

I was right.

Three. There were three girls who followed me into the school and wrapped their arms around mine. What guy would disapprove of hot girls touching them and spending time with them?

To be honest, I didn't. Most of high school I had had this popularity which meant I had had my fair share of the girls in this school. It was getting repetitive and boring and no matter how hard I tried to find something new and interesting, I always came up empty.

I left the girls who had followed me in the front of the school and had begun to make my way home on foot. My brand new bike was having engine troubles and I knew I wouldn't be able to ride it until I had a chance to look at it. The walk home was quiet which I rather enjoyed. After all the screaming and yelling that had just gone on back in school, it was nice to be able to actually hear myself think.

As I got closer to home I crossed the street and walked on the sidewalk that would lead straight to the front of my house. Better to cross now than to cross the circular piece of blacktop at the end of the cul-de-sac.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure move. I stopped and watched him for a second. He had a long red shirt, dark blue shorts, and a black beanie that never seemed to leave his head. I knew him. He was from my cul-de-sac. He lived directly across the street from me. The only probably I really had with that guy was the fact that he hung out with the immature and obnoxious Eddy; man how I hate that guy.

"Hey there," I heard his soft voice slash through my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

He bent down near a box and put his hands on his knees.

"You are rather filthy. We should clean you up a bit." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He leaned forward and started to clean whatever it was that was in front of him.

For some reason I found myself staring at him, curious to see what was in the box. My hands slid into my pockets and I leaned my weight on my right leg. My head tilted to the side and I tried to get a better look at whatever it was that was in front of me.

"There," he said as he picked up the object from the box.

My brows furrowed. A cat? But, this guy didn't touch anything like that. Why was he picked up a germ infested cat of the street? I squinted and tried to see if there was something about the kitten that would make him want to touch it. But there didn't seem to be anything special about it. He had orange fur and I couldn't quite make out the eye color. Maybe there was something about its eyes?

I shrugged and watched as the boy cradled the cat in his arms and made his way towards the cul-de-sac. Too bad we weren't walking to-

I stopped myself by smacking my face. What was I thinking? Walking back to the cul-de-sac together with delicate-

I stopped myself again and continued on my way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone~ So, I'm going to try and post a new chapter every Tuesday. But next week I will be going on vacation so I won't be posting. So this week I will post two chapter. I hope you enjoy the story. c:**

 **-VioletHorizon**

Chapter 2

Something was wrong with me. I hadn't been able to sleep the whole night through after seeing him pick up that cat and look at it so affectionately. But maybe I was more interested in just seeing that face he made. Why would he make such a face at an animal? It was weird, the more I thought about it, I had never really seen that face on anyone before, not even the girls I had gotten together with. They had never looked at me like that—like I was the light of their world. They always looked at me like they had won some trophy. Maybe that's what I was missing. Maybe that's why everything was becoming so boring—because I had no one to constantly look at me like that.

I sighed and got out of bed. I had a feeling today was going to be a really long day. Thankfully there wasn't a game or even practice after school today. Maybe if I was lucky enough I would be able to get out of school without a group of girls following me so I could come home and sleep.

I looked at the clock on my nightstand. It was still early, but I could get up and shower and wait. There didn't seem to be a point for me to just continue to lie in bed and stare at the ceiling.

I made my way across the cul-de-sac and was greeted by a blonde haired, blued eyed, cheery every morning girl. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head as she started talking about the football game and how she thought it was. She gave me her point of view and complimented me as she wrapped her arms around mine. She didn't seem to get the hint that I really wasn't in the mood for talking this morning.

My eyes flickered to a black beanie as it made its way into my line of vision. He looked tired. Had he been up all night taking care of the kitten he had collected last night? Was he going to keep it? Maybe give it to a shelter? Why was I wondering these things when I really had no interest in the guy?

The bus pulled to the curb and I quickly got on board before anyway one. I claimed my seat in the back of the bus and tried to drive the thoughts away. Why would seeing him pick up a cat fill my mind with thoughts and questions about him?

-Tick-

-Tock-

-Diiiiiing-

The morning had taken forever but it was finally time for lunch. I made my way to the table in the corner of the cafeteria where the rest of the jocks were sitting and laughing. I was greeted with hands shakes and back slaps.

"That game last night was great," someone said beside me.

"Please, it was a runaway game," another said from across the table. "The other team didn't even stand a chance."

"Ha! Not when we have such a great QB on our team," some slapped me on the back as they all laughed and agreed.

For some reason I wasn't really listening to their conversation. I felt drained, like all the energy that should be with me, wasn't. I felt like I wanted to curl up and sleep for the next three days. Something that wouldn't be happening any time soon. It was only Thursday and if I wanted to get into a good college, I had to stay in school and I had to keep my grades up. I'd already been scouted by several colleges but all of them told me weak grades and I would never play for their teams.

"Ha," one of the boys laughed beside me. "Aww look it's the little nerd. He can't find his friends."

Another got up from his seat beside me, "maybe we should help him find them. What do you think Chris?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, Mike," Chris replied.

My eye flicked to the red shirt, black beanie wearing boy I had seen last night—the one I knew. I got to my feet before I could stop myself and the boys froze.

"Aww you going to join us cap," Mike asked. "It's been a while since you have picked on the Dweebs with us."

"Ha, when was the last time," Derick asked. "Wasn't it when we cornered Eddy in the bathroom and made him take off his pants so we could flush them?"

They all started laughing.

"Hey remember the time Eddy got pudding all over his face," Raymond chimed in, "Kevin walked right past him and slammed the tray upwards. I died laughing."

"I hear he had pudding coming out his nose for days," Chris laughed.

Mike held up a hand, "remember the time we tied his underpants to a tree branch and just left him hanging there?"

"That guy is never going to have kids," Brian chimed in from the end of the table.

"Ed's no better off with some of the things we've thrown at him," Mike snickered.

"Yeah but maybe the world is better off then. Who would want to be with a dweeb like that," Raymond rolled his eyes. "The world can do without stupid like that."

"Mmm," Glen mused. "It's been a while since we have picked on the last Edd. Double D, isn't it?"

For some reason my blood was boiling at all of this. The other two I didn't mind so much about, but the moment they turned their eyes towards Double D I couldn't take it. I pressed a hand to my forehead. But _why_ couldn't I handle it was the question. It was just Double D.

"Hey Double Dweeb," Mike called. My eyes came across a scene that had my stomach twist.

Mike had his hand on Double D's shoulder and the smaller, much skinner boy shrunk. He dropped his lunch tray and curled up as best he could as if he were trying to defend himself. My heart sank to somewhere in the depths of my stomach.

"Aww what's the matter," Chris asked. "You just lost all your lunch."

"Yeah," Glen said, getting up from his seat beside me. "We just wanted to help you find your friends."

"T-that's very courteous. B-but no thank you," Double D was shaking. His hands slid up to the ends of his beanie as he gently tugged it further onto his head.

"What's up with that beanie anyway," Raymond's hand shot out from his side to grab the top of the hat on the meek boys head.

"Why don't you show us what's under that hat of yours," Mike chuckled.

"N-no! P-please let go," Double D hollered.

Many of the other students had begun to watch the scene that was beginning to play out in the corner of the cafeteria. I was nervous and scared. Why, I wasn't quite sure. But the back of my mind was telling me that I had to stop them. I couldn't let them do bad things to Double D.

No.

I didn't want them to touch him with their hands.

I ignored that final thought and pushed away from the table. Raymond tugged, Double D cried out, and my fist flew. My fist landed square on Raymond's cheek and he fell to the ground, his hands flying to his face. I knew that all eyes were on me as Raymond shouted why the fuck I did something like that. But he wasn't the only one. The other jocks around me were screaming, too.

But I was louder and everyone was silent.

I could feel the intensity in my own eyes as I looked from jock to jock. I felt intimidated by myself as I spat the words through clenched teeth, "don't touch the dweeb."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The cafeteria was silent, but Raymond wasn't as he jumped to his feet and his hands instantly flew to Double D's shirt. He tugged him, hard, off the ground. Double D cringed and my jaw clenched even tighter. Why was I protecting the Dweeb?

"Why are you protecting this Dweeb," Raymond shouted, turning his face from Double D to me.

My question exactly. Why?

"Aww, don't tell me you have feelings for the little nerd," Brian taunted behind me.

I laughed. "That's a good once, considering you are the one hooking up with Mike in the locker room after practices."

Brian's jaw dropped and Mike squeaked.

"H-how do you know that," Mike asked.

"You guys should make sure that everyone is out of the locker rooms before you play."

I could hear whispers and giggles all throughout the cafeteria. It was obvious that the crowd was still listening to everything that was going on in our corner. One thing I found interesting was Eddy hadn't been screaming at the top of his lungs about the commotion. That meant he wasn't even in the lunch room.

I turned my attention to Raymond. "Eddy isn't even in the cafeteria is he? Let me guess, you left him somewhere?"

Double D squealed as Raymond chuckled. "It was really fun this time, too. You know he doesn't just stand still anymore." He set Double D on the floor. "I had pretty fun messing with him this time. When I was done, I threw him into the janitor's closet."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed for Double D's arm. Without fighting, Raymond release Double D and allowed me to tug the smaller boy to my side. I still couldn't answer why I was helping him.

Raymond chuckled, "maybe you really do have a thing for weaklings."

I laughed, "I have no clue why I'm helping him." I rubbed the back of my head. "Maybe the thought of finally getting to go to college is ringing in my head. I'd rather go to college without a "beat up kids" on my senior record."

"Good excuse," Brian chuckled.

I ignored him and tugged Double D after me through the cafeteria to the doors that led back into the hall of the school. He walked quickly beside me and tugged at his hand I held in mine from time to time. Why was I even holding his hand? And why was my gut telling me not to let go? Was I really falling for a guy?

I shook my head and let go of his hand as we approached the janitor's closet. He stood beside me, his hands against his chest in fists. He was shaking a bit, probably nervous about the scene that would be in front of us when we opened the door. To be honest, I was quite nervous myself. The look in Raymond's eyes told me it went above and beyond all previous pranks.

Maybe, this wasn't even considered a prank?

I pulled the door to the janitor's closet opened and looked at the small, kind of chubby, boy that laid on the floor inside the closet. I couldn't help the chuckle in the back of my throat as I looked down at him. His hands were tied behind his back, a cloth gag was in his mouth, and I couldn't help the thought of "cow" as I looked at his position.

"You look a little tied up there, Eddy," I couldn't stop the chuckling sounds as I spoke. "Hog tied that is."

That was it. I was laughing—hard. I had to wrap my arms around my stomach to gain control of myself. Double D on the other hand looked more worried than anything. I stopped laughing and put a hand on his shoulder, telling him this is nothing to look so worried about. His eyes met mine and something smacked me in the chest right above my heart. His eyes were like the sea. Now I wanted to go the beach.

"Will you please untie him, Kev," Double D's voice was soft.

"Kev," I quickly questioned.

"Uh," a soft red shade broke out across his cheeks and I felt the temperature in mine rise. He turned his face away from me, "K-Kevin. I said Kevin."

And with that he pushed past me and ran—well, his running that is—down the hall towards the classrooms. I watched him disappear around the corner at the end of the hall but for some reason I couldn't pull my attention away from the direction he ran. It wasn't until Eddy grunted that I manage to snap out of it and turn my attention to the kid still tied up. I couldn't help it—it was laughing again.

After I untied Eddy I stood in the hall once again and felt the urge to look in the direction Double D had gone. Maybe he would be standing at the end of the hall watching us? I shook my head. What did I care about that? He was a Dweeb, like this dork beside me. I turned my attention to Eddy to see him glaring at me. It was habit—I glared right back.

"You're friends suck," Eddy grumbled.

"Ha," I rolled my eyes, "just be glad their attention was on Double D. If they hadn't tried to pick on him we wouldn't have come to find you."

"What were they going to do to Sock Head? An even better question is why were you even with him?"

"I don't hate him. I hate you."

We glared at each other for a moment before he said, "stay away from him."

"What," my brows furrowed.

"Double D doesn't need you and your jock friends around him."

"Are you threatening me," I glared at him and he glared right back.

"Stay. Away. From. Him."

And with that he was walking down the hall towards the classrooms. I was left standing alone in the hall and for some reason, I was angry. I was angry at Eddy telling me to stay away from Double D. How dare he tell me to stay away from someone. Who did he think he was?

My hands slid into my pockets as I stood in the hall. The bell rang and my quiet hall was soon filled with loud and nosy people as they made their way to class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Friday-

Friday came and went and I couldn't stop my eyes from following Double D all around the school grounds. He went everywhere. I never noticed how many classes we had together. Probably because I always sat in the back corner of the room and he sat in the exact opposite side of the room—the first row, first chair in the room.

I laid in bed at nine in the morning on a Saturday staring up at the ceiling. Again, I hadn't managed to get a wink of sleep last night. All I had done was think about Double D. The way he smiled, the way he walked, and the way those eyes of his reminded me of the crystal blue waters. That reminded me, I still really wanted to go to the beach.

Eddy's obnoxious voice from somewhere out in the cul-de-sac pulled me from my thoughts and caused me to groan. His voice was definitely not what I wanted to hear first thing in the morning. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. I crawled towards the end of my bed and tugged on the blind. I was greeted with the nasty blinding light of the sun and had to close my eyes and wait for them to adjust. With a couple of blinks I could see clearly outside.

Across the cul-de-sac near the Dweeb's house was some weird contraption. No doubt it was yet another scam.

"I'm surprised you still try to pull off scams, dork," I said to myself as I slid my feet onto the hardwood floor and stood up straight. I stretched my arms over my head and let out a pleasing sigh from the wonderful feeling.

"Come on, Sock Head," Eddy screamed, "those calculation things you were working on done yet?"

My eyes flickered back across the street to the beanie wearing kid I hadn't stopped thinking about. He had books and papers and pencils all around him as he sat at a table just inside Eddy's garage. He scratched his head and said something to Eddy that I could barely hear. But I didn't have to stick my head out the window to find out what he had said. Eddy told me.

"Work on your homework later! We need to get this set up before everyone starts coming outside!"

"Homework, huh," I scratched my chin. I needed to shave.

Turning away from the window I made my way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I did not look good. There were tons of wrinkles under my eyes. If Nazz or Rolf saw me in this condition I knew all the questions that would come from their mouths. The most likely one would be what was keeping me up at night. And knowing Nazz, she would think the naughtiest thing she could.

I sighed and turned on the sink's cold water. Leaning over I cupped my hands under the stream of water and splashed myself in the face. It was cold; it felt good.

I stood by my front door after breakfast and thought of what I should do. There was a chance I could talk to Double D if I went to Eddy's scam. But knowing Eddy he would scold me for talking to the Dweeb that's supposed to be working. I chewed on the inside of my cheek and nodded as I came to the decision to take my backpack with me.

I slid the strap over my shoulder and pushed my front door open. I stared at the group that had gathered across the blacktop to look at whatever it was this week that Eddy had cooked up. I rolled my eyes and shut the door behind me before making my way across the circular part of the road. But I didn't head towards the group. Instead I headed straight for the garage where Double D still sat, surrounded by books and papers.

"Hey," I said, causing him to jump and for papers to slide from the table and to the floor.

"Ah, salutations, Kevin," he said as he got to his feet. He bent over and started collecting his papers. "Can I help you?"

I, too, bent over and collected what few papers had landed in front of my feet. "I was wondering if I could steal you away for a little while."

He jumped and stood up straight. It took him a minute before he turned towards me. "Steal me away?"

I nodded and shifted my backpack, "I could really use some help with history. Think the dork will get pissed if I borrow you to help me study?"

A smile crept across his face as he looked from my backpack to my face. "I would be honored to help you Kevin. It's a little noisy here though."

I nodded, "dork sure seems to know how to create a ruckus doesn't he?"

He laughed. "Yes he does. And he does not know how to leave me out of it. I keep telling him that I'm not interested in scams. I need to focus on keeping my grades up if I want to get into the school of my choice."

"Where are you thinking about going?"

He hummed softly and tilted his head to the side as he thought. "I'm not really sure. I have looked into Harvard and Yale, even Oxford. I have not decided yet. I still have some time so I'm not too worried. You?"

He turned from me and started neatly stacking the papers on the table. "I'm not sure either. I have gotten a few offers from colleges scouting football players."

Double D chuckled softly, "if you were to be recruited by Harvard Crimson football, we could attend the same school." With a smile, he turned back to the table in front of him.

Before I could say anything about his comment I was being pushed sideways with a "the hell are you doing in my garage" blaring towards me.

I rubbed my ear and stood up straight, "I'm here having a conversation, dork."

Eddy glared at me, "get the fuck out of my garage and quit bugging Sock Head. He's trying to focus."

"It's quite all right, Eddy," Double D said, sliding the papers in his hand into his book bag. "Kevin has asked me to help him study. We'll be going to my house if you need anything."

Eddy's glare turned from me to Double D. "You promised that you wouldn't leave. You said you would stay here in case we needed you!"

"Things have changed," Double D said calmly as he walked towards me. "Kevin needs my assistance to. I'm not tied down to you Eddy. I can help my other friends as well."

Eddy seemed to be pouting at that. I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face. I finally put the pieces together. Eddy had a thing for the Dweeb. He was being overprotective—telling me to stay away and then trying to stop him from leaving. This was just too good to pass up! I could use this to my advantage.

I wrapped my arm around Double D's shoulders and leaned against him a bit. "Don't worry, Eddy. I'll take good care of the Dweeb. Nothing to worry about."

Pure rage was written all over Eddy's face and in his eyes. My smirk only grew.

Double D took my hand from his shoulder and gently tugged me out of the garage. "Come along, Kevin. Let's get started."

I waved over my shoulder to Eddy and followed Double D around the bend in the street towards his house. It was a little quieter here than it was at my place. But suddenly my heart sank into the depths of my stomach and everything was moving in slow motion. Double D, the guy who I couldn't stop thinking about for almost three days straight was leading me to his house. Why was I suddenly getting so nervous? I had never been in his house before. We were just going to study. He's little and tiny and wouldn't be able to do weird things to me.

Weird things to me? What the hell was I thinking?!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Welcome," he said as we enter his house.

The door closed behind me and suddenly I felt sick to my stomach. My temperature rose and my heart was racing. The room spun and my palms were becoming sweaty. Why was my body reacting this way? Did it know something about this situation that my head hadn't managed to figure out yet? What the hell could that be?

I shouldn't be reacting this way. I mean, come on, it was just Double D. I could understand if some stranger had just dragged me off the street and into their house. Maybe they were a murderer or a rapist or something. But this was Double D; A plus, honor student, never missed a day of school in his life Double D. I had nothing to be so worried or anxious about.

But somewhere in the back of my mind I could hear myself saying that I wasn't scared to be alone with Double D. It seemed to be humming a different tune; a calmer tune. But what exactly it was trying to tell me I had no idea. Was it in some way trying to tell me that I was actually _happy_ to be alone with Double D? Absurd! The boys at school might have picked on me for it but there was no way in hell I had feelings for Double D!

"Can I interest you in some lemonade? I just made it this morning."

I shook my head and all the weird nerves and thoughts faded. "Lemonade sounds great."

I looked around. He had vanished and it was quiet. It wasn't until glasses clinked that I managed to find my way through the arch way that led into his kitchen. Why hadn't I seen him come into the kitchen? My eyes followed his every move as he opened the fridge and poured two glasses of the yellow liquid. As he went to return the pitcher to the fridge my eyes drifted to the small dishes on the floor beside it.

"Cat," slipped through my lips.

"Yes," he said. "I found him on the street the other night. I couldn't just leave him there. He reminded me of someone very familiar; someone special. So I brought him home and cleaned him up. I wonder where he is."

He turned and walked past me to stick his head out the opening of the kitchen. He made kissy noises with his mouth to call the cat—the cat I had seen him pick up only a few nights ago. That night is when I started having such weird thoughts, endless thoughts, about the guy beside me. It's when my insomnia kicked in, too. Was the cat the reason behind it?

"Hmm, I don't see him at the moment. Maybe he is sleeping. Shall we get to studying, Kevin?"

I shook my head and looked in his direction, "sure."

He smiled and walked to the kitchen table and took a seat. He pulled out papers and the history book. Had he been working on history at Eddy's? I took my seat beside him and pulled out my binder and flipped to the history section. I leaned back in the chair and waited for him to get things sorted out. He pushed the book in front of me and told me to find the section we were on and where I was having trouble. That was easy, the very first page of the section.

If I was being honest though, I really didn't have a problem with history. Memorizing dates and remembering important names, sure I stumbled on that. But I could explain what event happened before and or after another without any problems. I just couldn't tell you the day of what month of what year.

When he looked at the book he laughed and gently tapped my shoulder, telling me not to worry. He smiled and I couldn't stop myself from smiling back. He told me to start reading out loud and to write down any notes that seemed important. I frowned and he told me that reading out loud and writing things down helped memorize things. I couldn't argue with the smart guy.

I started reading out loud. He leaned back in his chair and listened to me read. A smile made its way across his face and I was drawn to it. He had such a genuine smile. His eyes fluttered open, the temperature rose in my cheeks and we stared at each other for a moment. I turned away from him and continued writing down whatever it was I had been writing. A vocabulary word, I think. I had gotten distracted.

"Don't push yourself too hard," he said. "When it comes to taking notes you don't have to write everything down. With history, that's rather hard to do, seeing as how everything looks important. Write down important dates and a brief summary of what happened on that date. Who was there? What did they do? Why? Doesn't have to be long and descriptive. Later when you go back and reread your notes, your brain will make the connections for you."

"So you're saying not to copy things right out of the book," I asked.

"No, no. Doing that causes people to stumble when they go back to review their notes. The reason being, it doesn't sound like them at all. Most people tend to have issues learning from people, or even just reading things that don't sound like them."

I stared at him.

"Take for instance, if you were to pick up your favorite book. I bet the writing style sounds like how you talk and think. Now, compare it to your history textbook. It does not sound anything like you, does it? It's not supposed to. It's supposed to be informative. But, if you write your notes the way you think, it will be easier for your brain to make the connection later as to what you have read in your text."

I tilted my head and looked at him, "that makes sense. I think."

He smiled, "if you don't understand please ask questions. I'm here to help you. After what you did for me in the cafeteria the other day, I owe you. You also helped untie Eddy. I know that must have been difficult for you since you two do not get along."

"It's all right. I did it since you asked me to."

His eyes didn't meet mine as the smile grew on his face as well as a soft reddish shade. "Thank you."

I smirked, "and what was up with that nickname?"

He sat up straight and looked at me, confused. "Nickname?"

"You called me Kev yesterday."

His eyes grew wide and the reddish hue in his cheeks returned, brighter this time. "T-that was just a slip. My apologies."

I smiled, "don't worry about it." A moment passed before I continued, "if you want to call me that, you can."

He stared at me, "are you sure? No one else calls you that."

I shook my head, "nah. I never really cared for the nickname much."

"Oh," his shoulders sank.

"But," I continued, "when you said it, it felt different. I didn't mind being called Kev by you. So, if you want to call me that, you can."

He smiled and nodded, "if it is all right with you, Kev."

My heart felt like it was smacked. Why did him calling me that make me feel weird? Weird? What kind of weird? To be honest, I really couldn't explain it. Why was I being so chummy with him in the first place? It's like we were in our own little world.

I shifted in my seat and looked into bright blue eyes. Damn I wanted to go to the beach. Maybe I should go tomorrow. Maybe I could invite him. The thought made me smirk. It would definitely piss off Eddy to no end, and I would love that. Plus, Double D didn't seem to be as bad as the other Ed's. After all, I was sitting in his kitchen studying and having a polite conversation. Maybe we could get along at the beach, too.

But what would happen if someone from school saw us? Especially if it was one of my teammates. I would never live it down; be teased until I graduated that I hung out with the nerd. Even worse, they would probably all agree that I really did have feelings for the Dweeb. I was pretty sure most of them thought that way already as it was.

The hell. I'll take the risk.

"Double D," our eyes met again.

"Yes?"

I felt my heart skip a beat, "I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow?"

He tilted his head for a moment and looked up at the ceiling, "well I was planning on finishing my homework tonight so I wouldn't have to worry about it tomorrow." He paused. "Oh, Eddy wanted me to help him with some scam, even though I told him I wasn't interested."

I leaned forward, "so ditch him."

"What," he shook his head and looked at me. "I couldn't do such a thing."

"Sure you can. It's easy."

"Eddy would be really upset with me."

"So? Isn't he usually upset with you? He seems to get annoyed easily with some of the things you do. Like helping me study. He got upset but you left to help me anyway."

"This is true." He stared at his hands in his lap.

"Come with me to the beach tomorrow."

He jumped and sat up straight, "the beach?"

I nodded, "I've wanted to go to the beach practically all week. Want to come with me?"

He thought for a moment, his teeth biting down gently on his lower lip. I couldn't stop myself from looking at his lips. His teeth let got and I shook my head to meet his gaze. "Sure, Kev. I would love to go."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We sat in his kitchen for another half hour or so before Eddy started obnoxiously pounding on the front door. He was screaming for Double D, claiming that he needed him right away at the scam. Both of us just rolled our eyes and packed up the papers and books that were on the table. I slid the strap of my backpack onto my shoulder and followed him to the front door. I did one last quick look around to see if I could spot the kitten Double D had taken in. But I knew he wouldn't be around with all of Eddy's yelling.

Double D opened his front door and almost got socked in the face. Eddy apologized for almost hitting him but his eyes were focused on me. I had to use the opportunity I had been given to annoy Eddy even more.

I wrapped my arm around Double D's shoulder and moved my face close to his. "Thanks for helping me. I had a good time."

The redness I had started to get used to appeared in his cheeks. He looked at the ground, "O-of course, Kevin. I'm glad I was able to help." He tilted his face so we looked eye to eye. "I had a good time, too."

I could feel the heat radiating from an overzealous Eddy. I pulled my arm from Double D and made my way out the door and past Eddy. I stopped at the end of the pathway and turned back to face him, "I'll see you tomorrow, Dweeb. Be ready by 8, okay?"

He nodded, "I will." He waved as I turned and headed across the street towards my place.

I could hear Eddy screaming and I felt bad that I had just left Double D there to handle him all on his own. After all, I was the one that had caused Eddy to blow a fuse. I looked over my shoulder to see Double D still standing in his doorway, his arms crossed and his face turned away from Eddy. He was probably trying to give Eddy a clue as to how much he "cared" about the situation. It made me chuckle, thinking about how the Dweeb could give someone sass.

I walked over to the keypad on the side of the garage and punched in the code. As the door began to open I made my way inside and over to the work bench that was pushed up against the right wall. All the tools and parts I needed to fix my bike had finally came in and I was ready to get to work. I had to get it to work if I wanted to go to the beach tomorrow. I took a deep breath and looked at the parts in front of me. I knew it was going to be a long, tedious job. But it had to be done.

I had been right though. The day had passed slowly and I spent most of it in my garage. But it was all worth it. About six p.m. I started my bike without any problems. I even managed to take it for a drive towards the school. It ran beautifully and I couldn't help but smile. Not only was I smiling because my bike worked, but in about twelve hours I was going to be able to take Double D out to the beach.

My bike screeched to a halt as I thought about the last thing my mind had said. "Take Double D out." It wasn't like this was a date or anything! I felt my cheeks heat and I shook my head, trying desperately to shake away the embarrassment.

I gripped my handle bars tighter and let my entire body relax. The air was cool as it brushed against my face and the night was dark as I stared up at the sky. There were so many stars in the sky. And yet I wasn't even able to see all of them. Stupid light poles.

"I wonder if the Dweeb has a telescope," I asked myself.

I sat up straight and shook my head. Why would I suddenly think of him? Of all people I knew he would have one. But that didn't mean I had to see his face in my head when I thought about it, did it? I rubbed my face and tried to calm myself. There was nothing out of the ordinary about two friends going to hang out at the beach and maybe later going stargazing. Was there?

No! Nothing wrong with it at all!

I sat in complete silence for the next couple of minutes, not allowing any thoughts to rush through my head. There was still one thing bugging me about my bike though. I turned and looked over my shoulder. There was probably no way in hell the Dweeb would want to get on something like this willingly. Which reminded me, I had to find my other helmet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up before the sun had a chance to light up the morning sky. It was five am and I had three more hours to go before I was headed to the beach. I knew I wanted to pack food and find the old beach blanket my mom would take with us whenever we would go to the beach when I was younger. I had my swim trunks pulled out and laying on my bed beside the set of clothes I was going to pack. I still wanted to ask Double D about a telescope and going star gazing. Ever since I stared at the sky last night, I really had an urge to go. It made me laugh, to be honest. First the beach and then star gazing. What was up with these weird urges to go places?

I packed the change of clothes in a backpack I used to use for school. It was still in good condition and would keep the sand out of my dry clothes. Along with the change of clothes I packed, not one, but two towels. Just to be on the safe side. Better to always have a dry towel then one that was sopping wet because I got out of the water and dried off thinking I wouldn't go back in. On top of the towels I placed my hat; never went anywhere without it.

Zipping up my backpack I stared to change into my trunks. I pulled a t-shirt over my head to cover my chest and found my flip flops in the back of my closet. Since it technically wasn't summer anymore I didn't think I would be using them. The thought made me stop in my tracks. It wasn't summer anymore, so why was I heading to the beach? The water was no doubt going to be freezing. Yet I still wanted to go. I couldn't really just decide that I didn't want to go even if I wanted to. I was the one who had invited Double D in the first place. It would look weird to back out now.

I slipped the strap of the pack over my shoulder and walked across the hall to the bathroom. In the cabinet I pulled out a bottle of sunscreen and stuck it in the water pouch on the side of the bag. I think that was everything I needed upstairs. I looked at the mirror, and noted I was missing my hat. I looked all right. I had actually managed to get some sleep last night so there weren't any ugly bags under my eyes. I was glad for that. As for my dream, I didn't remember a thing. All I remembered was coming back from my drive, passing out in bed, and waking up before my alarm.

I let out a sigh and made my way out of the bathroom, down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen. I hadn't told Double D to pack anything to eat. The thought made me pause in front of the open refrigerator. The empty shelves made me remember that I had to go shopping, especially for lunch items for school. I rolled my eyes and closed the doors. Maybe we could stop at a sandwich shop on the way to the beach and pick up something to eat. I nodded at the thought. That's what was going to happen.

I looked at the clock—5:34 am. I still had so much time before I could head across the street. Why I got up so early was beyond me. I made my way into the living room and plopped down on the couch, grabbing the remote off the coffee table. I set my backpack on the floor and clicked on the TV. It was early so nothing good was on. I flipped through the channels until I found a show all about old cars. They were featuring the model T, which caught my attention. The show lasted the rest of the hour. The same show came on at six, but this time featured the Thunderbird, yet another car that caught my attention. I really loved looking at old cars. The show was great! It talked about the history of the car, the development, all the test drives it ever went through, to selling it. It was fascinating.

After yet another episode of the same show—the last time featuring the very first Ford Mustang—I made my way to a side door that lead to my garage. My bike was parked beautifully in the middle. I snapped my fingers and ran across the way to a stack of boxes that had all kinds of stuff my parents had left behind when they moved. I smiled and pulled out a rather large blue quilt my mom had made when she was younger. It was a patch work quilt, so she would tell me. It was made of all kinds of different fabrics, making each square different. I found my favorite and rubbed my fingers against it. It was a blue tie-dye square that always made me smile.

I refolded the blanket—after unfolding it to be able to find the square—and made my way towards the bike. I had found my other helmet and made sure it smelled all right for someone else to wear. Considering I only ever wore one helmet I didn't have to worry about the other smelling. I pulled my helmet over my head and left the other on the handle bar as I walked towards the side door that led into the house and pushed the garage door button. I tugged the second strap of my backpack over my other shoulder and walked back towards my bike. I held the blanket in my arms and threw a leg over the seat as I started the bike. It roared to life and I smiled happily as I kicked up the kick stand and road out of the garage. I had to stop in the drive way, put the kick stand down again, and close the garage using the code-pad on the side of the garage. When it closed I made my way across the cul-de-sac and stopped in front of Double D's house.

I turned off the bike, reset the kick stand and got off. Double D stood in the doorway, his bag clutched against his chest as he stared in my direction. My guess was that he was staring at the bike. I had no doubt in my mind that he was scared of it. I motioned for him to come over and he slowly made his way down the three steps that led to his front door. He walked towards me, slowly, and never taking his eyes from the bike.

"A-are we really going to take that," he asked, shaking.

I nodded, "perfectly safe. Just fixed her up last night. She's ready to go."

He didn't reply. He just stared at the bike and squeezed his bag in his arms. It gave me an idea that just might work. I grabbed the blanket from the seat of the bike and held it up for him to see. He looked at it for a moment before looking up at my face.

"This is a special blanket," I said. "My mom made this when she was younger. She always told me it would protect me from anything I was afraid of. It will work for you, too. There's nothing to be afraid of, Double D."

He looked from me towards the blanket. Slowly, he slid his backpack onto his back and reached for the blanket. He took it in his hands and ran his fingers over the material.

"It's very pretty," he said.

I smiled, "yeah. Do you trust me?"

He pulled his eyes from the blanket to look at my face. Our eyes met and he nodded. I could tell he was still scared, but I could also tell that he really did trust me. With that I smiled and grabbed the other helmet off the handlebars. When I turned to face him he was staring at the helmet I held in my hand.

"There is nothing to be afraid of," I said, taking a step towards him. He didn't move as I got closer. He only looked down at the blanket he held in his hands.

"I know," he replied. "Oh, before I forget. I hope you don't mind, but I made lunches for us."

I stared at him blankly for a moment. "Really? Thanks. I was going to head to the sandwich shop and get something to eat."

He smiled at me and I felt my cheeks heat, "it was no problem. I was up early anyway so I had plenty of time to make it."

He looked at the helmet as I moved closer and put it on top over his head. "I appreciate it." I pushed it gently down around his face and wiggled it a bit. It fit pretty snug and he said it was comfortable. He stayed still while I fastened the buckle underneath and adjusted it to fit his face. I asked him if he was okay and he nodded that he was.

With a smile I flung my leg over the bike and patted the seat behind me. He stood still for a moment before taking a few steps towards it. I held out a hand and helped him balance as he swung his leg over the seat behind me. I let go of his hand and turned from side to side, motioning to him where to put his feet. He did what I said a pressed the blanket and himself against my back. He was still shaking and I had a feeling he would for a while.

"Give me your hand," I said, reaching my right hand across my body to my left side.

He placed his hand in my and I tugged it across my stomach to hold my right side. He had to readjust himself behind me in order to reach all the way across. His legs pressed against mine, causing me to shiver and for my heart to beat rapidly. I silently prayed that he couldn't hear my heartbeat.

I tilted the bike just a bit and kicked up the kickstand. The motion made him sway and cling tighter to me. Somewhere in the back of my mind I thought it was rather cute. But the majority of my mind punched the idea out. I started the bike and heard him squeal, it was too late to back out now as the bike lunged forward and we headed for a beach.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm very sorry about missing last week. These last few weeks have been very hectic for me! Work has been super busy and when I get home I don't even feel like writing. Grr!  
I hope you enjoy the next chapter. c: I'll try and stay on top of the story!  
-VioletHorizon**

Chapter 8

The ride to the beach was rather calm, seeing how it was early in the morning on a Saturday. It took about half an hour to get there. That time seemed to stretch even longer as it felt like Double D and I were the only ones of the road. His arm squeezed around my waist and he pressed himself closer to me. Thankfully the helmet I wore covered my entire face and neither he nor anyone else could see the much obvious blush that took over my face.

It was weird. I had never felt anything like this when I was with an ex. That feeling that you and the person you're with are the only two people around. So why did I feel like I was driving on top of the clouds and that the other cars I swerved around with nonexistent. I had to shake my mind from the thought and focus hard on driving. I had to prove to Double D that being on a bike wasn't as scary as he thought it would be. By the way he held me, I could tell he was still scare and nervous about being on the bike. But, he did get on the bike. The must mean that he trusts me. Right?

The roar of the engine died down as I pulled into a parking space. I tilted the bike slightly and put the kickstand into place. My eyes were glued to the bright blue waters that stretched out endlessly in front of me. It wasn't until his hand slid against my stomach that I remembered I had to make sure he was okay.

I pulled his arm from around me and carefully got off the bike. I held out my hand for him and waited the couple of seconds it took for him to put his in mine. He twisted, pulling his leg over the bike before sliding off until his feet touched the ground. In this moment I took a minute to note how much shorted he was than me. He would have to get a smaller bike if he ever wanted to ride on his own; his feet would never touch the ground with mine.

He took his hand from mine with a sharp tug and I came back to reality. I was looking at him but his focus was somewhere behind me on the beach. I jerked my head over my shoulder and rolled my eyes. Of course. Never seemed to fail. Jocks lined the beach; girls scattered along the shore and in the water. The guys threw the pig skin back and forth, laughing and screaming at one another. Part of me wanted to be down there with them but when I turned my attention back towards the guy beside me, that part faded.

For a minute I forgot about the boys on the beach as we looked each other in the eye. It was a really weird feeling for me. That weird feeling again took over—the one where me and the person I was with were the only two people around. Could this possibly be what it meant to be in lo-

I stopped the thought and grabbed his arm, "come on."

He followed obediently as I led him towards the end of the parking lot and towards a wall of trees and bushes. I let go of him and I knew he was watching me, confused as to why I had led him here. I pushed through some of the bushes and motioned for him to follow me. I had the branches pushes aside as he made his way passed me, the blanket pressed against his chest. Once he was in front of me I let go of the branches so they blocked the parking lot behind us and nudged him forward down the path. He hesitantly made his way through the bushes and trees towards another stretch of beach.

There were several palm trees that created shade ad it was much quieter than the other side. Plus, the perimeter of the beach was packed with trees and bushes. It would be rather hard for peeping eyes to look on.

Not like we were doing anything worth spying on in the first place. We were just two guys hanging out at the beach. Well, to the guys it would probably seem like much more than that and they would definitely never leave me, or Double D, alone.

"This place is beautiful," Double D said as he slowly walked towards the group of palm trees.

"It's not bad," I said, following him. "At least the guys won't see us and tease either of us for hanging out." My eyes flickered to the water and the end of the tree wall we had just come from. "Well, they may see us if we go down to the water."

"That's all right," he said, unfolding the blanket and lifting it with a flick as he started to lay it on the sand. "I got stung by a jellyfish when I was little. Ever since then I haven't really cared to go into the water."

I sat on the blanket he had started smoothing out, "then why do you go to the beach?"

He sat beside me and pulled his backpack from his back, "just because you don't go in the water doesn't mean you can't enjoy it. The water is so blue and the weather is always nice. And..."

"And," I asked, tilting my head to look at him.

He pulled his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, "and I get to hang out with you."

I felt a 'ping' in my chest and the temperature in my cheeks rise. "You wanted to spend time with me?"

He didn't look at me. "Yeah. We've gotten to hang out several times before and they have always been pleasant. I like hanging out with you."

"What about Eddy?"

He jumped a bit at my question. "What about Eddy? Eddy doesn't have a say in who I get to spend my time with."

I chuckled, "he sure likes to think he does."

I could see him roll his eyes, "he likes to think so but he isn't in control of me. I am a human being with my own individual rights and thoughts."

I chuckled more and he finally looked at me. "I'm glad you agreed to come to the beach with me. I like spending time with you, too."

We spent several hours at the beach. Sitting in the shade of the palm trees, just talking. If you can even call it talking. We were laughing most of the time. He really had a great personality and a lot of interesting things to say. I guess that's what happened when you spent your life learning as much as you could. I found myself really enjoying the time I was spending with him. Almost a little too much. By the time I had looked at my phone it was nearly two pm.

"We should be getting back, don't you think," he said as he put the trash from our sandwiches into his bag. "Don't you still have homework to day?"

I sighed and laid back on the blanket, "I don't think I'm going to do it."

"What," he asked. "You have to."

"But it's so difficult, especially math. Why are we even taking statistics? None of it makes sense."

He chuckled, "I would be more than willing to help you, Kevin."

"Really," I found myself sitting up rather quickly and almost falling into him. He chuckled and nodded and I knew math was going to be a breeze. "Cool, then why don't we head home and I can run across the street to get my stuff."

He smiled, "you could just come over. You probably haven't started your homework yet have you?"

I opened my mouth and snapped it shut again. "You know mister smart ass," I pressed my fist against his cheek and ground it gently against his face.

He laughed, "well I don't believe your notes would be that wonderful either, are they?"

I pressed my fist harder against his cheek, causing him to laugh more and for a smile to creep across my face, "you think you know me oh-so well, don't you?"

He calmed his laughter and placed his hands on mine. He slowly pulled my fist from his face, a smile still on his. "I just took a guess, judging from your history notes from the other day. But it's not like it's a bad thing. Everyone has different ways of taking notes. Shall we get going?"

He let go of my hand and I felt myself staring at it for what felt like hours. Why had his touch made my hand feel, numb? It wasn't like there was anything special about the touch, was there? Not to my knowledge at least.

I got up off the blanket and helped him shake off the sand before folding it. We picked up our bags and started to make our way towards the line of trees that lead back to the parking lot. He followed behind me and out of the trees and bushes and onto the black top. My feet sizzled the minute they touched the asphalt. I stepped into a pile of sand that had made its way onto the blacktop and quickly put on my shoes. I could hear him chuckling as he watched me.

Just like the ride this morning, the ride home was just as peaceful, barely anyone on the road. This time though, Double D didn't shake, and he didn't squirm. Actually, we managed to have a conversation. It was about math, so it wasn't my favorite conversation of the day. But he said he thinks he knows what my problem is. We'll see if he really does when we get back to the cul-de-sac.

I pulled into his driveway and turned the key so the engine died down. The bike tilted as I leaned against my left leg and kicked the stand into place with the other. This time, Double D hopped off the bike without my assistance and began making his way towards his front door. I watched him for a minute, amazed at how quickly he was able to grow the courage of being on a bike.

I pulled my leg over the seat and shifted my bag on my back before following after him. He stood in the door way waiting for me before closing the door behind us. That feeling crept into my stomach again. What was the deal with being in Double D's house alone? Why did it make my stomach twist into knots? It wasn't like he was planning to murder me. Was he?

I shook my head. He lacked the physical ability to harm anyone. The brains he definitely had. He could probably dispose of my body without anyone knowing he was the murderer. People would probably think I just, disappeared. The thought left a bad taste in my mouth and I quickly made my way into the kitchen after him.

"Lemonade," he asked as he opened the fridge and pulled out a pitcher.

I hesitated after my previous thoughts. "Yes, please."

I sat at the table and waited for him to set two glasses on the table. He rushed out of the room and up the stairs, disappearing for several minutes before walking back into the room with our math text book and stacks of paper. He apologized for making me wait as he took a seat beside me. Typical Double D that made me smile.

"Ah, here he is," Double D said as he shifted.

"He who," I asked as I turned in my chair.

"The newest addition to my family." He got up from his chair and walked towards the small kitten that sat in the entry way. He picked it up and scratched the back of its head. It was the same cat I had seen him with the other night. It was a small orange bundle of fur. And when his eyes met mine he meowed, sounding as happy as coul-

His eyes. His eyes were green.

Green eyes.

Red hair.

Someone, special to him? That was what he had said, right? That he named the cat after someone special? Who around Double D had red hair and gree-

"His names Kelvin. Please treat him kindly."

Kelvin?

Kevin?!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The trip to the beach had passed and so had the study session in my kitchen. Somehow, I couldn't help the feeling that twisted in my stomach as I went to school on Monday. I had noticed Kevin acting a little standoffish towards me Sunday afternoon when we were studying math. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to what I had to say.

My suspicions seemed to be correct as Kevin walked right past me without saying a word. My 'greetings' was cut short as his arm brushed against me-hard. He had shoved me. But, why? Had I done something to upset him? All I had done was try and help him. My eyes followed him down the end of the hall as he disappeared around the corner. Not once did he look back in my direction.

Tuesday was worse.

In Chemistry class we have partners for labs. The teacher changes partners every few weeks to ensure that everyone has a fair chance of participating. Because, well, most kids just sit back and let their partners take care of the project. If you put two laid back kids together, chances were they would have to do something in order to get their grade.

"Kevin Dames," the teachers called, looking down at his clipboard. "You will be partnered with Eddward Benson."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair for a moment before getting to his feet and making his way to a lab station. I watched walk past me, not looking at me. His expression told me he was anything but happy. But what had I done?

Lab, was horrible. We didn't talk nor did we look at each other. The only times we did speak was when we were talking about the project. He gave quick, short responses and seemed to be shutting me out. I felt a squeeze around my heart as I felt like I was losing a friend. A friend I had just made no less. Was there something wrong with me?

-Wednesday-

-Thursday-

-Friday-

The week seemed to zip right along and I felt alone for most of it. Even Eddy had been giving me the cold shoulder, for whatever reason. Had I really done something to annoy all the people around me? There wasn't anything I could think of. And trust me, I had thought about everything I had done the last couple of days. I had sleepless nights because of it. Which was strange for me. A sleepless night was not good for trying to keep one's academics in order.

As I made my way out the front door to the school and down the five steps, I sighed at the happy feeling that it was the weekend. Maybe it would help give me an explanation as to what was going on. I really couldn't think of anything which stumped me and aggravated me even more. I rubbed the back of my head as I tried to stop thinking about what I could have possibly done.

When I opened my eyes I caught a glimpse of Kevin, two girl's wrapped around his arms and sides. He was smiling and laughing with them as they made their way towards the side parking lot. Something in my chest burned as I watched him walk away. His eyes met mine for a brief moment and I could feel streams of water glide down my cheeks. I hadn't realized how close to tears I really was.

He stopped in his tracks and his jaw dropped just a tad as he looked towards me, probably wondering why I had started crying at the sight of him. But I couldn't look at him anymore. The moment he turned to face one of the girls beside him, my heart shattered. And I knew the reason behind all of this.

It was because of my true feelings for Kevin.

I knew deep down that I wanted to be the one tucked under his arm and against his side. I wanted to be next to him. I wanted to smile and laugh with him. I wanted to be there for Kevin, just like I knew he would be for me because we wanted each other—because we liked each other.

When his eyes met mine again I was moving. I had turned in and instant and was dashing towards the sidewalk. I bet he could have caught up to me if he wanted to. And, for some reason, something told me he wanted to when I heard him scream my name and the girls ask what was wrong. I didn't look back, and I didn't stop running. I knew I was small, and I knew I was weak, but if I really wanted to I could sprint with the best of them—and that's what I did. I let out the energy I had reserved and ran. I couldn't stand the sight in front of me. And to be quite honest, at this moment, I really hated Kevin.

I didn't stop until I was home with my back pressed against the front door inside my house. I was dying, both physically and mentally. My body collapsed at the door and I tried to catch my breath. It was rather difficult with the sobbing that was happening. I curled up and sobbed.

I thought things had been going so well between Kevin and I. Then all of the sudden he turns off our friendship like it never existed.

But then again, maybe it never really did exist. Maybe Kevin just had some ulterior motive in hanging out with me? But then, why would he have gone through all the trouble to hide us from the jocks at the beach?

The questions were endless and none of them seemed to have answers. I sighed and leaned back against the door, my eyes focused on the ceiling. I really did like Kevin, I had known it for a while. I had caught myself following his every move. My eyes were always watching him and even though he scared me on occasion, I knew that I could trust him. But, as something in my stomach dropped, I questioned whether I could continue to trust him anymore. He had changed on a dime, no explanation.

I jumped as a pressure came to my leg in four different spots. I looked down to see bright green eyes looking up at me, causing me to smile. He meowed at me and rubbed his head against my hand and I knew I couldn't think about these things while he was around.

"You are truly adorable, Kelvin."

"Meow," he cried.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A knock came from the front door the next morning and I jumped at the sudden sound. It was rather loud and I could hear screaming from the other side of it telling me to hurry up. I sighed and put the book I held in my hands on the coffee table before getting up from my seat on the couch to answer the door.

I wasn't even allowed to say hello as the shorter boy entered my domain. I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind him, not listening to a thing he was complaining about. I knew it had to do something with the fact that I probably was late meeting him at his house to work on a probable scam. But to be quite frank, I wasn't in any mood to see anyone from the cul-de-sac; especially Kevin. I had been up most of the night trying to figure out what to do about the situation. I finally came to the conclusion that, if Kevin didn't want anything to do with me, I didn't want anything to do with Kevin.

"Are you even listening," Eddy hollered.

"No," I said, looking around the living room for a moment before moving past him to look in the kitchen. He was talking again, and again I wasn't listening. "Where's Ed?"

Eddy smacked himself in the face and sighed, "if you had been listening, Sock Head, I just told you that Edd is home sick. He got a freaking flu!"

"No," I screamed as I grabbed the closest spray can of disinfectant. "Did you just come from his house?"

"Where else do you think I came from?"

I squealed and sprayed the disinfectant all over the room, and all over Eddy. "How unsanitary! I can't get sick! I need to uphold my perfect attendance! How are you bring germs into my house!"

He rolled his eyes and let me spray him. This wasn't anything new. Whenever he brought foreign germs into my house he always got a thorough spraying. There was no way I was going to get sick and miss having a perfect attendance in school. I had a GPA to uphold if I wanted to get into the college of my choice.

The thought made me stop what I was doing. Kevin and I had had that conversation just a week ago in Eddy's garage. I had even mentioned how he and I could attend the same university. Remembering that, I mentally slapped myself in the face. Could I have been any more obvious about wanting to be with him? Maybe that's why he was upset? No that couldn't have been the reason. He had invited me to spend the next day with him at the beach. If I had upset him about the college thing, he probably never would have come over to my house to study.

"Sock Head," Eddy hollered, gaining my attention.

"What," I asked.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

I shook my head and he groaned. "What do you want anyway? If Ed is sick there is no point in doing a scam. We don't have the brute force. There is no way I can do what Ed does."

Eddy rolled his eyes, "I'm not talking about doing a scam today."

"Oh? Then what is it you want?"

"I want to know why you and Kevin are so close all of the sudden."

I jumped at his question and finally gave him my full attention. "We aren't close."

"Ha! You spent all day Sunday together, how could you not be close?"

"If you haven't noticed," I set the can in my hands down on the table I had seized it from. "Kevin has been ignoring me all week."

Eddy laughed, "what did you do?"

I glared at him, "I didn't do anything! And if I did I certainly don't know what it is I could have done. And why are you so worried about this all of the sudden? Where have you been all week? You've been ignoring me just like he has."

Eddy rubbed the back of his head and looked away, "I had things to take care of. Lots of thinking to do."

"Thinking about what? More scams? You do realize we are in high school now, right? Senior's no less and you are still trying to scam our neighbors who have known you long enough to know it's all just a trick."

"I get it all right? I won't do scams anymore. But," he trailed off as he looked away.

"But what," I asked, this time demanding his full attention.

He sighed, "I feel like it's the only way you, Ed, and myself can ever hang out."

"What? That's ridiculous. We can hang out and not do scams. There are all kinds of places we can go."

"Yeah but, we have been doing them since we met. It just feels like, if we stop doing scams, part of our friendship will disappear."

This was weird. What was Eddy talking about? A better question—why was Eddy being so sentimental all of the sudden? He had been thinking about this kind of thing all week? But, then he was being a hypocrite by distancing himself from his friends. I rubbed my forehead at the thought.

"Eddy, you are my best friend," I said, focusing on him. "You aren't going to lose me."

"I will if you keep hanging out with Kevin," he snapped.

"Kevin," I was utterly confused. "What does Kevin have to do with our friendship?"

"I don't want you talking to him anymore."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. "What?"

"I said I don't want you talking to Kevin anymore. Don't even go near him!"

"Who do you think-"

"I'm your friend and I'm doing what's best for our relationship. Don't you dare talk to Kevin anymore or I swear, we will never talk again."

Before I could retaliate he was out the front door, slamming it shut. I stared at the dark wood in front of me. Really? Who _did_ he think he was telling me who I could and could not see?

I turned and smacked the can of disinfectant from its perch and collapsed onto the couch. I guess it really didn't matter though. I had already told myself that I wanted nothing to do with Kevin if he wanted nothing to do with me. I rubbed my face. But what if he did want something to do with me? If Eddy saw us talking, he would stop talking to me forever? That made no sense what-so-ever. How was this helping our f-

I sat up. He didn't say friendship.

He said relationship. Best for our relationship? A friendship was a relationship, yes? But, something was telling me that that's not the way Eddy had meant it. My chest ached. Did Eddy mean relationship as in, he liked me?

My brows furrowed. It would certainly explain his actions just now and his over-protectiveness whenever Kevin was around. My whole body ached.

What am I going to do?


	11. Chapter 11

**I am soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't been updating. To be honest I completely hit a wall on this story but I think I have a direction for it to go now. Plus between school just starting and work getting more hectic, it's been difficult to write.**

 **Anyway~ Here is the next chapter. c:**

 **-Violet Horizon**

Chapter 11

I found myself sitting on the swing in the park late Sunday evening. The sun was starting to set and the wind was chilly against my skin. But if I was being completely honest, I couldn't feel the cold. After the things Eddy had told me yesterday, I hadn't been able to focus on very much. Even doing the rest of my homework was a challenge. I found myself spacing out more than I wanted to.

I couldn't stop questioning what was going on recently. Kevin was ignoring me, and Eddy was treating me like I was his property. Not allowed to talk to Kevin? Who did he think he was? But, at the same time, I guess it really didn't matter since Kevin wasn't talking to me anyway. I couldn't help the sting of pain I felt in my chest.

"Double D," I shook my head at the sound of my own name. "Hey, dude. Everything all right?" I turned my head in her direction and watched as she sat on the swing beside me. "Eddy was freaking out as to where you were earlier. He couldn't find you and he had started blaming Kevin. Saying he had kidnapped you or something like that." She laughed a bit. "I thought it was weird."

I shook my head, "I'm kind of ignoring that group at the moment."

She jumped a bit at that. "What happened?"

I gripped the chains to the swing tighter, "Kevin was my friend but now he's suddenly ignoring me. And I can't figure out what the hell I did or could have done to have him treat me like that. Then on the other side Eddy is being overprotective and telling me that I'm not allowed to talk to Kevin anymore. Which I see as kind of pointless since, again, Kevin isn't talking to me. I don't even get why Eddy said something like that in the first place. The only conclusion I can come to is that Eddy really likes me the way that I like Kevin. And it's just a mess!" I took a deep breath and rubbed my face.

Nazz giggled softly beside me, causing me to pull my face from my hands and look at her. "That's a lot of chaos."

I rubbed my face with my hands, "you have no idea."

She started to rock the swing gently back and forth as she looked up towards the sky. "I can't believe Kevin's ignoring you. But I guess I can't blame him either. He has been so confused as to what's going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm," she pulled her eyes from the sky to look at me. "It's just that, Kevin isn't quite sure of his feelings. He knows that something is tugging at the back of his mind but he doesn't quite know what. But, it seems like you've already got your answer, huh?"

I looked away from her, "I've known for quite some time that I've liked Kevin. We always seemed to get along better than he and Eddy did, or even with Ed. There have been several instances where I have to stop myself from looking at him. He might get the wrong idea. But, I just want to be able to tell him. I thought that when I told him about my cat he would get it."

"Oh yeah, he told me about that. He said the cat has orange fur, green eyes, and is named Kelvin. Please, even I knew what that meant when he first told me. Yet, he was still racking his brain about it wondering what it could mean."

"I want to tell him, Nazz. I want him to know. I hate feeling trapped."

"So tell him?"

I shook my head, "captain of the football team and dork don't go very well together."

"That's pretty stupid."

I jumped at the emphasis she put on the word 'stupid' and turned to look at her. "What? Why?"

"Well think about it. Everyone was so against it when Sarah and I started holding hands and telling people, 'yes, we're a couple'. But we didn't care what they thought and now look, no one even cares. There are still some people who aren't pleased with it. But for the most part everyone still love us for who we are. That could happen for you and Kevin, too."

"But you just said Kevin wasn't even sure of his own feelings yet."

She shrugged, "maybe that's the best time to tell him. I mean, either way he will be thinking about it. It could either lead him to the decision that he likes you, too. Or that he doesn't. But even if he doesn't, wouldn't you just be okay knowing that you told him?"

I nodded, "I feel like if I tell him, and he doesn't accept my feelings, that it would be easier for me to move on and find someone else who likes me just as much as I like them."

Nazz giggled, "seems like you wouldn't have too far to go. You just said that Eddy has feelings for you. But, then I have known that for a few years now."

I almost fell off the sing. "You knew?"

"Oh yeah. A lot of people know, even at school. Come on, Double D. He is always following you around and tucking you under his arm the minute someone gets too close to you. He's very over protective. To be honest though, I don't know how well you two would do together. Seems like you would be subdued and I don't think you want that."

"No I would rather be free to do as I please in the relationship and be able to talk to whoever I wanted without my other thinking I was cheating. I want them to be able to trust me and be there for me what I need them. Kevin is strong willed, hearted, and just overall physically strong. I feel like he would be able to take care of me and protect me, but also still let me be my own person."

"Oh he would." I looked at her and she looked at me. "Well, before I came out we used to date, remember? He's a very laid back person, but he can be there for you when you need him to. But, that was with me. With you, I think it would be different."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, all the jocks would surely be all over both of you. There are some jocks that are gay and would possibly take advantage of knowing you are, too. So I have a feeling that you would be glued to his hip the whole time."

"How is that any different from the Eddy scenario," my eye twitched at the thought.

"Oh it's not," she giggled. "Both Kevin and Eddy will be very over protective of you. I think the only difference is, Kevin would actually be able to protect you. The other different I could possibly say to be true is that he would trust you more than Eddy does. He would give you free reign to do as you pleased, but the moment he felt something was off he would have an arm around your waist tugging you close."

I took a deep breath and thought about it. It would be nice if the jocks actually backed off from time to time. And she did have a point. I had heard from Kevin that a couple of the guys on his team liked to fool around in the lockers after everyone had left. The thought made my stomach churn. Would they want to do those kinds of things to me if they found out I wasn't interested in girls? It didn't really make sense. Why would they want to mess around with someone they didn't even like? Someone they liked to tease on almost a daily basis?

I really couldn't answer that question because I got distracted by another. Would Kevin want me to do those things with him? It wasn't like I didn't know what was supposed to happen. I had done some research into it but never attempted to try anything.

"In any case," Nazz pulled me from thought. "I think you should tell Kevin."

"Tell me what?"

I jerked my attention away from Nazz to see Kevin, his hands in his pockets, walking towards us. What was I going to do?!


	12. Chapter 12

**So don't get used to two updates a week. But I know I have been gone for a while and I had written two chapters in one night. So I figured I should update since I have left you guys handing. Plus, all your reviews are "WHY IS IT A CLIFFHANGER?!"**

 **Teehee~ Just so you come back! Anyway! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

I couldn't move from my swing as I stared at Kevin. His eyes were locked on mine and neither of us seemed to notice Nazz getting to her feet. She stepped between us slightly, redirecting Kevin's eyesight to her face. I silently thanked Nazz for distracting him. It gave me enough time to take a deep breath and try to straighten my thoughts.

"Well, I guess I will leave you two alone to talk," Nazz said as she started away from the swing set.

"You don't have to leave, Nazz. You'll hear this from me later anyway," Kevin said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh," Nazz stopped in her tracks and sent questioning eyes towards him.

"Yeah, but you aren't allowed to say anything!"

Nazz made a motion to her lips as if she was sealing them shut and throwing away the key. My stomach twisted into a knot at the thought of Nazz not being able to talk. What if I couldn't talk? She would know what I would want to say, I just told her everything. I knew I could trust Nazz to keep my secret, that's why I told her. But now Kevin was here. How was I supposed to "just tell him" like she said I should?

"Dweeb," Kevin hollered. I jumped a bit. "Are you even paying attention?"

I shook my head, "so-sorry."

"Don't get lost in your thoughts, Dork-o. I have something very important to tell ya'."

I nodded and my hands tightened around the metal chains. "Wh-what is it, Kevin?"

Kevin's eyes pulled away from mine as he rubbed the back of his head. "I've been doing a lot of thinking this week. Well, for the last couple of weeks. And I don't know what it is, but," he paused for a moment before turning his eyes on me. "I think I like you."

My heart stopped. "C-come again?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Dweeb."

Tears came to my eyes and fell down my cheeks before I could stop them. My hands pressed to my face and Kevin was in front of me before I knew it. He knelt down on the ground and told me not to cry because he didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. He tugged on my hands and I let them move away from my face to look down into bright green eyes.

"Happy tears, Kevin," I said, wiping my cheeks with the backs of my hands. "Because I really like you, a lot. It's been really hard not telling you."

Kevin shifted a bit and looked away from me with what looked like a pout on his face. "T-then don't cry, stupid."

I couldn't stop myself from leaning forward and wrapping my arms around his neck. Kevin had just said that he liked me. This had to be a dream. But even if it was I didn't want anyone to wake me. I was at peace; I had finally heard the words I had been waiting for.

"Hey," he tugged on me a bit to make me let go and sit up straight in the swing. "I'm still not completely sure how I feel though. I just know that I can't stop thinking about you. And my eyes already follow you enough in the halls at school. So, nothing official, okay? We'll call this a trial run for now. All right?"

I nodded, "all right. Thank you, Kevin."

"Aww, that is so cute," Nazz said, her hands pressed to her cheeks.

"'Ey! I said you weren't allowed to say anything!"

Nazz giggles, "I waited until you said what you had to. I'm so happy for you two. I know things will work out."

Before either of us could say anything, Nazz had turned and started skipping back towards home. I pressed my hands to my face and tried to calm my speeding heart. Kevin is going to try to be with me. I have to do everything I can to show him how much I love him.

A warm hand pressed against my cheek. I pulled my hands from my eyes and looked down at him as his thumb caressed my cheek. "Don't cry."

"I can't help it."

Kevin shifted from the ground to sit in the swing beside me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Kevin."

He didn't look at me but instead at the ground in front of him. "How long have you liked me?"

I looked away from him and thought for a moment. "At least all through high school. I think my crush really started in the ninth grade."

Kevin looked at me, "really? All through high school?"

"Yeah. But I was always too afraid to tell you anything. You always had girls hanging all over you and if it wasn't girls it was jocks. And you know how well either group gets along with me."

Kevin chuckled. "I think if you had told me in ninth grade I would have pounded ya'."

"Can I ask you something, too?" Kevin nodded and stood up from the swing, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Why do you think you like me?"

"To be honest," he paused, "I really don't know. I think I started thinking about you a lot more when you picked up the cat. I thought about it all night. And then the next day at school I couldn't stop watching you. And then you called me Kev." He looked at me, "and just something about the way you said it, made my heart stop. And I couldn't stop thinking about that either. Then the beach and the way you clung to me on the motorcycle, I thought my heart was going to beat right out of my chest."

He shifted and looked down at me. "I don't know exactly what it is I'm feeling. Whether it's love or something else. I've never felt like this before towards anyone. But I would like to find out instead of sitting around and dwelling on it in my room each night like I have been."

I smiled. "I'm glad you are willing to try, Kev."

He smiled but it didn't stay for long. "And what the hell is up with Eddy? Why is he flipping his lid and coming after me?"

"Huh," he started pacing as I watched him. My head tilted to the side. "Coming after you?"

He stopped right in front of me, "yeah! Last night he was banging on my door telling me to leave you the fuck alone and that I wasn't good enough for you. And then this afternoon he wanted to know where I had stashed you away. I didn't know what he was talking about but he said I had better release you and stop talking to you or else."

I rolled my eyed and sighed. "Last night, Eddy come to my house and told me that I wasn't allowed to talk to you anymore or it would ruin our relationship. But I couldn't tell if he meant our friendship or if he was trying to tell me he liked me."

Kevin laughed, "of course he likes you. He's liked you since you moved to the cul-de-sac. Why do you think he always has you on his hip working on scams? It's because he doesn't want to take his eyes off of you. But I didn't really notice that until the other day when I asked you to help me with homework when you were in his garage. He was really overprotective. I thought it was hilarious how jealous he was."

I chuckled softly, "you two. Is that why you pulled me closer that time?"

I could see his cheeks turn a soft pinkish hue as he looked away from me. "I just like watching his blood boil. You know how well we get alone." He rolled his eyes and looked back at me.

"Oh, the best of friends!"

He looked at me for a moment before breaking out in a laugh. "You've gotten better, sharper with the lingo and the comebacks."

"Well, I have also been spending more time with you."

He smiled softly, "be prepared for a lot more."

I smiled, too. "I can't wait to spend more time with you, Kev."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We sat in silence on the swings for what felt like forever, but part of me wasn't upset at this fact. I had just gone a whole week of not spending any time with Edd. And to be quite honest, it really bothered me. I had gotten used to spending time with him and talking to him, that when I stopped, it felt like my world came crumbling down. And I knew I only had myself to blame.

Double D wrapped his arms around himself as the sun continued to set. He was looking in the direction of the setting sun and I took this opportunity to do something I should have done before. I got up from the swing and told him to stay put. He nodded and I could feel his eyes on me as I raced away from the swing set.

I walked to my bike that was parked along the curb beside the park and unclipped a picnic basket before turning and walking back towards him. He was still sitting on the swing, his eyes focused on the setting sun before they flickered to me; beautiful blue. I really did have a thing for that color.

I held up the basket, "want to stargaze?"

A huge smile broke across his face and he nodded. He got up from the swing and followed me further into the park. Once we found the perfect spot in the grass I pulled my mom's blanket from the top of the basket and laid it on the grass. I watched him sit on the blanket, his arms still wrapped around himself.

"What made you want to stargaze," he asked, his eyes looking up towards the sky.

I pulled my jacket from my arms and draped it across his shoulders before lying on the blanket beside him. I tucked my hands behind my head and looked up at the sky. "Last weekend before the beach I took my bike out to make sure everything was running properly. I just so happened to look up at the sky and thought how nice it looked. I wondered if you had a telescope, which I'm pretty sure you do. And, I don't know, just wanted to look at the stars."

He had slid his arms into my jacket and was looking at me, "it's one of my favorite things to do. And tonight should be really nice. There aren't supposed to be any clouds in the sky!"

He seemed positively giddy and I had to smile. Not only was I smiling because he was, but I was smiling because I had made him truly happy. I patted the blanket beside me and I could see the small blush break out across his face. It made me smile more. Soon, it would be too dark for me to even see it.

Before he could lay beside me his stomach growled and I burst out laughing. He tugged his beanie down around his eyes and I sat up, holding my stomach. He made a face at me and I apologized for laughing at him. But I still couldn't help the chuckles that were in the back of my throat. He turned away from me, pouting.

"Are you hungry," I asked, pulling the picnic basket closer. "I did make us something to eat."

He turned towards me, "you made us food?"

I looked away from him and rubbed the back of my head, "made. Had someone else make and paid for it."

He chuckled. "Thank you, Kev."

'Kev'—I was bright red and I knew it.

He opened the basket and looked inside, "I haven't eaten at all today."

I jerked my head in his direction, "why not?"

He had the bag of grapes in his hand as he sat criss-cross applesauce and looked away from me. "To be honest, I've barely eaten all week. Between you ignoring me, and Eddy ignoring me, I was so lost in thought that I kind of made myself sick to my stomach and couldn't eat anything."

"Oh," was the only thing I could think to say.

He looked at me. The saddened look he had on his face stabbed me in the chest. "Why were you ignoring me? You seemed to upset at me."

I rubbed the back of my head. "It really wasn't you at all, please believe that. It was me. I was so stuck in my thoughts that I really don't even know what happened this week. I told you, I've been thinking about you nonstop. I want to know what this is. I tried hanging with the girls, I tried being with just one girl, but it's so different."

"Different," he plopped a grape into his mouth.

"Yeah, all of this," I motioned towards him. "You. I don't know what it is about you at all. Please don't take this the wrong way, but you are meek and scrawny, you have brains but no other muscles. It's just, I don't understand. But, the more time I spend with you, the happier I am. Take the beach for example. Never have I experienced a moment, in any relationship, where I felt like we were the only two people in the world. But, I felt that with you several times that day. What does that mean?"

I had to look away from him and put my hands behind my head. I had to breathe; I had to stay calm. My heart was beating a thousand times a minute and I felt like I was going to have a heart attack. But it wasn't until I heard his soft chuckle where everything went back to normal. I looked at him and watched him eat another grape.

"I feel that way every time I'm with you."

My heart shattered. "Really?"

He nodded. "Kevin, I don't think you realize how much I like you. I really, really want to be with you. Sometimes when I sit and think about how much I want to be with you, I think about how we would spend all day together. And then my mind drifts to how we would spend all night together, in the same bed, wrapped in each other's arms. Which is strange for me. I have never felt the urge or desire to be in bed with someone." He paused and looked at me, "I-I don't mean f-for like s-sex or something."

I chuckled, "no I get ya'. You mean just spending the night together."

"Yeah. Watching tv or playing a game or something, sitting next to each other."

I hesitated, "would you want to have sex?"

The redness to his cheeks got brighter as he stared down at the bag of grapes in front of him. "I-I've never participated in something like t-that. I-I have r-read about it."

I chuckled, "reading and doing are two different things. Sure, you can learn from reading, but with something like sex it's better to learn from doing." I winked at him and he looked away from me.

For a moment we were silent until his eyes locked with mine and I knew he was going to ask something serious. "You have always been with girls. I'm a boy, completely different private area." He hesitated, "would you be able to have sex with me?"

I stared blankly at him, "huh?"

"What I mean is, would you even be interested in having sex with me. Wouldn't you be, disgusted or something? I'm not a woman, I don't have a big chest and a v-"

I held up my hands to stop him, "I know you're a boy! I know what you have there." I took a deep breath. "Double D, trust me, you can turn me on."

It was darker now, but he made the same face he makes every time he blushes and I knew he was turning red in the face. "I-I do?"

I reached into the basket and pulled out a mini electric lantern so we could see each other. "Yeah. Look," I rubbed the back of my head, "it's embarrassing but the other day while I was taking a shower, I wound up thinking about you. And, well, I got hard."

I wasn't looking at him. I couldn't. But I knew exactly what his face would look like without having to turn to see. I really had had an episode in the shower during the week. I had been thinking of the time Double D and his family came back from the Lake. The way his shorts gripped his tight ass. Nat was right, Double D had one fine ass. But I shook the thoughts away before I got too carried away with them.

"Well," he said, setting the grapes back into the basket. "For what it's worth, I've gotten hard thinking about you, a couple times, too."

Now it was my turn to blush and look at him shocked. "You mean you actually get hard?"

He gasped and gently smacked my arm, "I'm still a boy believe it or not!"

I was laughing. He really was adorable.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The sun had long since set and we found ourselves lying on the blanket looking up at the sky. Double D was tucked under my arm, his head on my chest as he pointed out different constellations in the sky. But I wasn't looking at the sky, I was looking at what little of his face I could see. He was so happy, so full of energy that I didn't want this piece of our night to end. I was happy, too. I felt relaxed, more than I had at all this last week. It was a nice feeling.

"Oh," he said, pointing to a different part of the sky. "Since it's October we can see its constellation, Aquarius."

I looked in the direction he pointed. He moved his hand from star to star to indicate exactly where in the sky it was located and what its shape looked like. "I didn't know months had constellations."

He chucked, "sure! There are seven well-known constellations in October." He shifter and pointed to another one, "that's the Pegasus constellation, Hercules' winged horse."

I looked at the cluster of stars in front of me and shrugged. "I don't see a horse."

He laid his arm across my stomach and pressed himself closer to me, "the constellations aren't designed like the thing they are portraying. Like Taurus for example. It's not in the shape of a bull. It's in the shape of a 'v'. Too bad Scorpio isn't out yet. I could point out that one and you would easily see a scorpion."

I rubbed his back and stared at the sky. "You know too much."

I could tell he was getting tired due to the softness of his chuckle. "I like spending evenings looking at the stars on nice clear nights like this. I don't always get to look at the constellations. But when I do it's very calming and relaxing."

"Should we head back to the cul-de-sac?"

"Hmm? Why?"

"I can tell you're falling asleep," I said, turning my head to look in the direction of his.

He inhaled deeply, "so?"

It made me chuckle, "mister clean and healthy freak wants to stay out all night?"

He shifted and turned his face towards mine, "I just don't want to stop being with you."

I felt my heart beat faster, "no one says we have to go to separate houses."

He didn't say anything, which told me he was blushing and it caused me to smile. It wasn't all that different from how he normally acted when he was around people. When he got embarrassed talking to people, he blushed. But somehow, his blush with me seemed different. And my gut twisted in excitement at this.

"We really should head back though," I said, taking my arm from his back to stretch. "Tomorrow is Monday, isn't it? Got to go to school. And we all know how you are with perfect attendance." I heard him chuckle. "Besides, if we stay out all night you'll get sick."

He sat up and I could barely make out the outline of his body. "Thanks for worrying about me, Kevin."

I sat up, too and looked in his direction. "Hey, I know you. We stay out all night, you get sick, and you'll blame it all on me." I laughed and so did he.

"Most likely," and with that he was standing and turning on the little lantern that had been set on top of the picnic basket.

I got up from the ground and stretched once again. It felt really good when my back popped into place. I let out a sign that said just how pleased I was with the cracking and started picking up the blanket. Double D grabbed two corners and helped me fold it before tucking it under his arms and waiting for me. I grabbed the lantern and the basket and we started back towards my bike.

"You rode your bike her," he asked as we made our way past the swing set.

"No. I was riding it earlier. But it wasn't doing much for me so I got off and was walking it. I walked past the park and just so happened to see Nazz. I was going to see if she would listen to me again, about you. I was having a really difficult time with what I should have done, how I should have acted, and stuff like that. I should have talked to Nazz at the beginning of the week, and I didn't and because of that, you suffered. And I really am sorry."

"It's all right, Kev." The tone in his voice told me he was squeezing the blanket tighter. "I understand, I really do. It took me a long while before I was truly sure of my feelings for you. I think I spent half of ninth grade year just trying to figure it out. Then one day, I remember you stopping me in the hall. I was terrified you were going to pound me."

I couldn't help my chuckle. "Just cause I walk up to you doesn't mean I'm going to hit ya'."

"Well, for a long while I thought that's what it meant. It seemed to mean that for Eddy."

"But you aren't Eddy." We stopped beside my bike. I re-hooked the basket to the back of my bike as he said the words 'I know' in a soft tone.

He continued with, "I was still scared."

I stood up straight and looked at him as best I could through the dark. "What changed your mind?"

"Nothing really, I was always still a little afraid of you. But you used to stand up for me from time to time and it made me feel more comfortable around you." He was quiet for a moment. "But, that one day, you stopped me in the hall, even when there were people around watching us, you ignored them and we had a very pleasant conversation. You laughed at the joke I made, and I think at that moment, I realized I really loved you."

I chuckled, "all because I laughed?"

He shook his head, "it was more than that. It was the atmosphere and the way you treated me. I felt like another human being. I didn't feel like we were labelled as jock and nerd. We were just two people having a conversation. You don't know what that means for someone like me."

I couldn't answer him; I didn't know how. It was true that in high school people had labels, but hadn't he felt like we were just two people whenever I talked to him both in and out of school? Had I just done something differently that day? To be honest, I wasn't quite sure because I couldn't really remember that day. I remember stopping him at his locker and returning his notes for some class. And then we talked for a long while. I remember the eyes, I remember hearing whispers, and I remember him smiling.

We started walking towards the cul-de-sac in silence. He was on one side of my bike and I was on the other as I pushed it towards home. I couldn't stop thinking about what he had said; about titles. The more I thought about it, the more I noticed just how many times his title "nerd" had affected him. It wasn't just the jocks, but it seemed like the entire school. The jocks were the worst of the bunch by far. But it was no excuse. Just because he was smarter didn't mean he wasn't 'cool enough' to hang out with other people.

Maybe that could change? Maybe he could hang out with the jock crowd? Maybe then they would see how interesting he was and stop picking on him? But the more I thought of that, the more I pushed it deeper into the back of my mind. There was no way in hell the boys would want to hang out with Double D. They would probably act like the idea was genius and want to be around him, but the minute he wasn't expecting it, they would do something weird.

And not to mention if anyone found out he was gay.

. . .

The thought made me stop in my tracks and stare at the ground. If anyone found out either of us was gay, what would they do?

. . .

Why was I admitting I was gay?!

This was just a trial run to find out if I was.

I felt my knees go weak. If I was being honest with myself though, I already knew how things were going to turn out. I knew my eyes were constantly watching him, and I knew that my heart sped up whenever he looked in my direction. And that day, that stupid day I let him run away crying. I knew then and there that I never wanted to see him hurt.

But my mind drifted back to what would happen if people found out and I knew I couldn't let that happen. And if it did, I had to ensure that he was always with me. I wasn't going to let those dumbasses touch him. The last thing I wanted was for him to be their fuck toy.

I found myself kneeling on the ground, my hands on my bike to hold it up. That was the worst idea I had ever thought of in my entire life. There was no way in hell I was going to let something like that happen.

"I'll kill 'em."

"Kev," Double D's voice was soft. "Kill who? Are you all right?"

I quickly stood up, "s-sorry. I was just thinking of something. C-come on."

Without letting him say anything I pushed my bike forward and continued towards home.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I could feel eyes on me the entire day. And no, they weren't eyes I wanted there. And no, they weren't female eyes either. I could sense them, on the back of my neck. Someone was definitely watching me. I don't know if you could even call it watching. It was more like glaring. Yeah, that was it. Someone was glaring daggers into the back of my neck. And I knew who it was.

I ignored him throughout the entire day. But it was rather difficult. He was loud and annoying, and he liked to hang out with the guy I had started hanging out with. I wanted to punch him in the face; knock his lights out and throw him in an alley somewhere. I wanted to string him up the flag pole by his underpants and watch him scream in a high pitched voice that told me he was uncomfortable.

There were a lot of things I wanted to do, but I couldn't. For one, they were truly immoral and I think Double D would stop liking me the minute I did something bad to his friend.

'His friend,' my mind hissed.

How could he be friends with someone like that? Didn't he find Eddy just as annoying as I did? Maybe even more so? I mean, he hung out with him almost every day. Wouldn't he get tired of being bossed around?

The bell rung, telling me my sixth period was finally over. Time to head to my final class. Worst class of the day; math. It was statistics and I had absolutely no idea what was going on in that class. What the hell was a standard deviation? And why did I have to know what it was for?

I pushed all those thoughts away the minute I saw Double D standing at his locker. I made my way towards him and pressed my left forearm against the locker beside his. His eyes met mine and we both smiled. It had been like this all day. Just looking at each other and smiling. There were definitely eyes on us the moment we started looking at each other. All kinds of eyes; questioning and unforgiving in some aspects. I felt like many of them were drilling holes in the side of my head. Maybe even Double D's. Those would most likely be the females.

But even so. Through all the whispers and staring eyes, and that one set in particular that was glaring daggers, I couldn't help but smile. And neither could Double D. I think it was because we both knew that after about thirty seconds, everyone else would disappear from our thoughts and it would be just the two of us.

"Oh," he pulled his eyes away from mine to look in his locker. "I took liberty of copying my notes from our previous classes. I thought maybe they would help you understand statistics better."

I sighed and thanked him. I was genuinely happy he had done that. I remembered being at his house and studying math and thinking how much better his notes were than mine. I looked them over quickly and felt like a brand new door had just opened. On the door said, "How to Statistic". These notes were from an angel.

"And look," my mind screamed in joy. "It explains a standard deviation and what it is used for in greater detail!"

Double D was waving his hand in front of my face, "you okay? They are just notes." He chuckled and I shook my head.

"No. Mine are notes. This is like a How To Guide."

He chuckled more, "I take detailed notes, I can't help it."

I smiled, "help me take notes like this. I need to be able to pass all my classes if I want to get the scholarships I'm after for sports."

He smiled, "I would lo-"

I was falling—backwards. I landed on my back, my head smacking the back of the floor. It was suddenly silent in the hall and I knew all eyes were on the situation. I sat up but instantly fell backwards to dodge an oncoming fist from the dork in front of me. I moved away before getting to my feet to face him. He was glaring at me and I knew I was definitely glaring back at him. I really wanted to knock his lights out. He was standing between Double D and me.

"What the hell is your problem," I barked.

"You obviously forgot what I told you on Saturday." Eddy turned and looked over his shoulder. "Looks like you forgot too, Sock Head."

"Eddy this is ridic-" Double D tried to speak but was quickly shut down with a 'can it, Sock Head'.

For some reason, something in me snapped. He was always doing that to Edd. He was always shutting him down and never allowing him to speak his mind. That was completely wrong of friends to do. Could he even call himself Double D's friend?

Apparently that last question came out of my mouth because Eddy was looking at me with 'what did you say'.

"I asked if you can even call yourself Double D's friend when you do shit like that!"

"Do shit like what?"

"You're always treating Double D like he's stupid and has no right to voice his own opinions. What gives you the right to do something like that? And you call yourself his friend? Friends don't shut their friends down and make it so their opinion is the only one that matters."

Eddy started at me for a moment, "what the hell are you talking about? You're talking as if you know what our friendship is all about. You know nothing about how we interact with each other. Get off your damn high horse before you break your neck from leaning too far. Just because you are captain of the football team doesn't mean you know shit about what goes on with other people."

This was getting us nowhere. People were staring at us and I could see a couple of the jocks becoming very interested in what we were arguing about. I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well if we continued in the middle of the hall at school. Plus a teacher was now standing in the doorway. If I punched Eddy's lights out, I would definitely get sent to the principal's office. And there was no way I wanted to end up there. I knew what that meant; it meant no scholarships for me.

As I turned my attention back to Eddy and Double D, they were no longer in front of me. They were running through the hall towards another classroom. Well, it was more like Eddy was dragging Double D by his arm through the crowded hall to our next class. I clenched my fists and cracked my knuckles. Eddy was really starting to piss me off. He had no right to be butting his head into anyone else's business. I really wanted to know why Eddy thought he had the right to do such a thing.

I understood that he liked Double D, I knew that very well, I had gotten the messages. But Double D was his own person. He could speak up if he wanted to. He didn't need Eddy holding his hand or standing up for him and spewing whatever nonsense first came to his mind.

That was another question I had. Did Eddy ever think about what he was going to say to people? Or did he just speak and act on impulse? If so, he needed to learn to control that. It's probably one of the biggest reasons I can't stand the loud mouth. He never shuts up. And he never seems to have anything intelligent to say.

I watched as they ran into a classroom. My brows furrowed. I had a pretty bad feeling about what was going to happen when I took a look into my final class. The bell rung and I knew I had to start moving my feet in that direction. I sighed, bent over and picked up the notes that had scattered the moment Eddy had shoved me towards the ground. The thought made me cringe. The stupid bastard had totally caught me off guard. I'd love to see him try it again. I'd make his teeth rattle.

I stood in the doorway and watched as kids took their seats. Statistic's class, I thought. But that wasn't what bugged me. It was the fact that Eddy had made it so that Double D was surrounded by people and I couldn't get near him. Double D was looking at me, the most apologetic look on his face that I had ever seen. But my eyes didn't stay on him for long. There were glaring eyes on my face again.

I was seriously going to kill Eddy.

Class started and I was sitting towards the right side of the room, all the way away from Double D. It really irked me. Eddy kept looking over his shoulder from time to time to smirk at me and it drove me insane. Did he know I liked Double D, too? Or was he just trying to do this to show that I was getting too close to the guy he liked?

"All right, everyone," our teacher said. "Midterms are coming up." The room was full of groans. "Instead of a midterm exam, you will be doing a midterm project. You will be working in pairs. I have already assigned the pairs so don't get too excited and picky."

She picked up her clipboard and started naming off pairs. My eyes instantly went to Double D and I wanted nothing more than to be his partner. We would get to work together and spend more time together. Plus, I knew that with him helping me I would definitely understand what was going on. Maybe actually get an A on the project.

I smiled to myself. An A. That would be a nice addition to my grade. Math definitely wasn't my strong suit and if I wanted to show colleges that I was able to keep my grades up, I would certainly need help. Having Double D, the smartest kid in school, as my partner would be great. Not to mention it would piss off Eddy even more. I smirked that this thought.

"Kevin Dames and Eddward Benson."

I stared at the front for a moment before turning to look at Double D. He smiled at me and waved and I couldn't help but smile back. This was absolutely great. But my eyes shifted towards Eddy and his glare bore holes into my face. This only made me smirk. What was he going to do now? Double D and I had to work together on a project. If he tried to keep us apart, I'm sure he would get an earful from my school loving partner.

Statistics, just got a little more interesting.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

-Monday Evening-

I sat on the couch, my feet on the cushion and my knees tucked into my chest as I stared at the coffee table in front of me. The last break before final period was really very interesting and had definitely caught my attention. What in the world was going on between the two of them? It was different than usual?

I rolled my eyes and gently shook my head. It seemed like a pretty stupid question to ask. I had already figured out that Eddy had feelings for me and I knew Kevin did since he had come out and said it. Well, not in so many words. And those words included 'maybe' and 'possibly'.

I sighed and leaned back against the couch. Why was this happening to me? I just wanted to finish my senior year without any problems and get accepted to a prestigious college. I had already started working on applications. What I really wanted to do was travel to the colleges I had picked out and visit the campuses.

I sat up straight and put my feet on the floor. I was getting distracted from the matter at hand. The more I thought about it the more I was beginning to understand what Nazz meant about the differences between being with Kevin and being with Eddy. She was right. Eddy certainly knew how to put himself in between me and someone else and stand up for me. But that isn't something that I want. I want to be able to speak whenever I have an opinion on something and not be told 'this is what you are thinking'.

Kevin had confronted Eddy on that topic. And to be honest, it really made me feel closer to Kevin. I was in awe as he talked to Eddy. Kevin truly seemed to understand me. Not just as 'nerd' but as a person; as his friend.

"Is Eddy really my friend?"

I couldn't help myself from asking the question. Kevin was right, friends don't squish their friends to make them seem insignificant. Maybe I had been following Eddy blindly for too long to actually see that he was doing something like that. Was Eddy only using me because I was smart and could help him with the plans to create scams? He was the first person I met when he moved here. Maybe I just stuck myself at his side because of that reason; because he was the first 'friend' I made here?

And maybe I couldn't see what was happening and how everyone else had already figured it out because I was afraid of the others.

…

I rubbed my face. Was I really afraid of the others? Maybe in the beginning I was. And I knew for the longest while that I was of Kevin. I mean, hello? He was sheer muscle and brute strength. And even in high school that was evident when he became the youngest student to be quarterback in just his sophomore year.

…

"Kevin is capable of so many great things." I watched as a little bundle of orange fur made his way towards the couch.

Kelvin hopped up onto the couch beside me and rubbed his face against my arm. He meowed and I couldn't resist petting him. He was soft and kind towards me; he never hissed and he had never bitten me in the couple of weeks I had had him. I had a feeling he would never do anything like that towards me. It made me smile.

I leaned back against the couch and allowed him to walk onto my stomach. I scratched behind his ears and received a rather large purr in return. He laid down and stretched his front legs out towards my chest before closing his eyes and curling up in my lap. He was a really good distraction.

Back to the matter at hand, though.

I had to make a decision on what was the best for me. Even if that meant telling someone goodbye. I had to focus on my goals. And that includes having friends that will always have my back no matter what the cost. It's true that Eddy is usually one of the first people to stand up for me. But then he is always one of the first to tell me to 'can it' when I have an opinion on something.

Kevin seems to have my back whenever I need him the most. He seemed to be the type of person who doesn't step in until the last minute. But, that isn't necessarily a bad thing. It would give me a chance to defend myself. Maybe Kevin is the type of person I need to be around who can help me better myself and help me get stronger. He was already starting to help me grow and change, I could feel it. And I wasn't displeased with what was happening to me either.

I looked at Kelvin as he squirmed in my lap. A smile crossed my face as I played with his ears and watched them twitch. I think I had a pretty good feeling of what was going to happen; of what I needed to do to make my life better. And I had a pretty god feeling a weight would be lifted off my shoulders. I knew that it was going to be hard. But I also know, it was important for me to grow.

I picked up Kelvin and held him straight in front of my face. He blinked sleepily at me and I smiled at him.

"Your daddy is going to become stronger. I can feel it."

"Meow!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I was running late and knew that if I was going to be able to take the bus to school I had to get moving. I grabbed a piece of bread, spread some butter on it, grabbed my backpack and ran out the front door. It was noisy at the bus stop as the kids had gathered. Kevin was with Rolf and I couldn't help but stare as our eyes met.

I was shoved in the side and forced to look away as Eddy made his way past me, Ed following behind him. I smiled at Ed and he waved at me. He had been really sick over the weekend. I was glad that he was feeling better and wasn't spreading germs everywhere.

"Oh yes," Ed said, a smile on his face. "I feel much better now. Although, I kept having the most amazing dreams about chickens! Rolf was there, and the chickens were there, and Rolf and I were skipping through the chickens and hugging them. It was an amazing dream Double D."

I chuckled as I listened to him. To be quite honest, I was truly shocked and amazed at the amount of knowledge Ed had been able to obtain upon attending high school. He seemed to be getting smarter every day. He was no longer shouting random words like 'buttered toast' or 'gravy'.

I hadn't been spending much time with Ed recently, maybe that was the reason I was able to notice how much smarter he was getting? It seemed that whenever we met recently, our conversations seemed to hold more intellect and were even longer than they had been in the past. Ed was advancing well in school and was even getting B's on his tests. I mean, a B for me would be a travesty, but for Ed, it was something to be admired. In all honesty, I never thought he would be able to get something like a B.

"Oh, Double D," Ed said, shuffling through his bag. Even though he seemed to be getting smart, Ed was still very disorganized. He pulled out a piece of paper and held it up for me to see. "We had a quiz in Physics. I got an A!"

"Wow, Ed," I said, taking the paper from him to look at his work. "This is your first A on a quiz isn't it?"

Ed nodded, a huge smile on his face. "I studied real hard for it!"

I looked from Ed to Eddy, knowing that they were both in the same Science class. "What did you get Eddy?"

"Who cares," Eddy complained, not bothering to look in my direction. "It's a stupid quiz!"

Ed seemed to pout at the words. As though his hard work didn't mean anything. I placed a hand on Ed's shoulder and smiled at him when he looked at me. I told him that what he did was very good and that he should keep up the hard work. He nodded and a smile grew on his face as he thanked me and took his quiz back.

The bus pulled up to the curb and every one shuffled on board. I took a seat next to Ed and set my bag on the floor by my feet. We continued to talk about his hard work in school. He seemed to be doing well in all his other classes too. It made me smile. Maybe I was rubbing off on Ed. But the even better explanation would be that he was finally starting to mature and was able to focus on school and everything they were teaching.

Ed seemed happy, very happy at the fact that he was doing well in school. He told me how proud his mom was and how, because of his first A, she treated him to an all you can eat ice cream buffet last night. He said it was the best night of his life, even if he did get a tummy ache from eating too much ice cream. It made me laugh.

Ed shifted beside me to look in Eddy's direction. He was silent for a moment before he turned his attention back towards me. His voice was lower this time as he opened his mouth and asked, "What do you think of Eddy recently?"

I jumped at the sudden question. "What do you mean?"

Ed shrugged, "Eddy has been very standoffish lately. He never wants to do things anymore. After the last scam, he seems to not want to hang out with me. Did I make him upset?"

Quite the opposite, I thought. I was the one who had made Eddy upset because I had been spending too much time with Kevin. But that was no reason at all the ditch Ed because of some crazy idea that I could run off with Kevin and never talk to him again. The thought made me roll my eyes. It was another thing to add to my list of why Eddy wasn't as great a friend as I thought he was.

"No, Ed," I said, shaking my head. "Eddy is upset with me. I don't know why he is taking it out on you though and ignoring you. That's not right. I'm sorry."

Ed shook his head, "Eddy should apologize to you."

I jumped, "Why?"

"Friends shouldn't be made at each other forever. It breaks friendships apart."

I just stared at Ed. He really was becoming smarter right before my eyes. "I don't know, Ed." I leaned back against my seat. "He's been upset that I have been hanging out with Kevin."

"I know," Ed said. "He came over to my house on Saturday when I was sick and in bed. He didn't listen to me when I told him I was sick and wasn't in the mood to do anything. He just started ranting about how you and Kevin had gotten close all of the sudden."

I rolled my eyes, "did you happen to see what happened in the hall yesterday before final period?"

Ed laughed, "I thought Eddy was going to pound Kevin. What was he even doing?"

I scoffed, "I have absolutely no idea but it was completely rude. Kevin and I were just having a conversation and Eddy came charging over, knocked Kevin to the ground and threatened him, yet again!"

"Again?"

"Yeah. Saturday after Eddy was done talking to you, he came over to my house and told me to stay away from Kevin. Then he must have gone over to Kevin's house because Kevin told me Eddy said the exact same thing to him."

Ed laughed and shook his head, "What?"

"I know!"

"It's like Eddy has become Marie!"

I laughed with Ed. I was true. Eddy was turning into a male version of Marie. He was being over protective and over bearing and it just wasn't for me. Marie would always try and keep people away from me. Eddy is no different. Especially when the incident yesterday. He got right between Kevin and I and wouldn't let me say two words before he shut me up. What kind of friend does that?

"Don't worry, Double D." Ed smiled and smacked me on the shoulder, a little too rough. But I couldn't help but smile along with him.

The bus pulled up along the curb in the front of the school and all the kids filed off. I picked up my bag and walked down the path towards the stairs. It was a beautiful morning and I couldn't help the feeling that today was going to be a good day.

I made my way up the front steps of the school and down the busy hall. Students moved all over in front of lockers and back and forth from classroom to classroom. I smiled. It really did seem to be a good day, and I couldn't quite put my finger on why.

I made my way into my first class and took my seat in the front of the room. Other kids slowly made their way in, obviously not noting how beautiful a day it was like I did. I placed my bag on top of my desk and unzipped it, and froze. I stared into my bag, blue eyes meeting green.

"Meow."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Tuesday morning at school was going by rather slowly, but I wasn't necessarily upset with this fact. It gave me time to lean back in my chair, stare at the ceiling, and process everything that had been going on lately. Everything led back to Edd recently. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing either.

My eyes darted to the clock that hung on the wall above the door. It was almost time for lunch. I couldn't stop from biting the inside of my cheek as I thought. I had thought about it before, about asking Double D to join us at the lunch table. But I had a feeling the guys wouldn't like that at all. Either that or they would think I brought him over to be picked on. And I didn't want that. I wanted Edd to feel safe around me. Maybe the best thing would be to just eat lunch together?

"Mr. Dames," the teacher called from the front of the classroom. I sat up instantly as she continued, "are you day dreaming in my class?"

I shook my head, "no ma'am."

There were chuckles and giggles all around the room. "Don't let me catch you staring off into space again, Mr. Dames."

"Yes, ma'am"

She turned back towards the board and continued to write on it as she talked. I let out a sigh and leaned back in my chair. I really shouldn't let myself get caught up in these stupid ideas. Maybe it was for the best that Edd and I keep our distance while we're at school. But that idea only infuriated me as I thought how much Eddy would probably like that. He would have a chance to get closer to Edd. That didn't sit well in my stomach.

The school bell rang and I was slow to push my things into my bag and get up from my seat. I had made myself sick while having vivid images of Eddy getting too lose to Double D. It made me shiver as I got to my feet and slung my bag over my shoulder. I made my way out the door and into the hall, migrating into the mass of teenagers that were making their way to the cafeteria.

I made my way through the double doors of the cafeteria and looked around for a moment. I couldn't spot Edd anywhere. And I didn't have to look far to find the Big Mouth and Ed. They were sitting towards the side of the cafeteria that was closest to me. Eddy was glaring at me the moment I walked through the doors, as if I had something to do with the missing Dweeb.

I rolled my eyes and looked around the cafeteria once more. But my eyes had seen correctly the first time. There was no Sock Head to be found. He wasn't even by the table of jocks. I silently thanked God for this fact. I knew that if they had managed to talk Double D into 'hanging out with them' it would all end terribly. I just hoped that none of them had figured anything out about me and Double D.

"What are you looking for," Eddy hollered, now standing in front of me.

I jumped a bit and looked down at him. Still as short as ever. "It's not any of your business, Dork."

Eddy was red in the face as he frowned up at me, "stop looking for him. He doesn't want to be with you. Isn't that obvious?"

I glared down at him. "Wouldn't it make more sense that he doesn't want to hang out with you? I mean, after the way you have been treating him, I wouldn't blame him."

Eddy ground his teeth, "you best watch it, shovel-chin!"

"Or what," I pushed my face closer to his. "You gonna pound me or something? That's my line, dorky."

"Don't get cocky, Jug-head!"

I rose an eye brow, "oh? Does the weakling dork think he would be able to take me on?"

"I don't have to fight you physically to take you down."

My brows furrowed at this and I stared at him as a small smirk broke through his frown. I glared harder at him as visions from earlier popped into my mind about his getting his way and having Double D to himself. There was no way I was going to let that happen. He didn't deserve someone as amazing as Double D.

We stood like this for several more minutes, just glaring at each other. Teeth grinding, fists clenched, and nothing but pure fury between us. I was really getting tired of this. I knew that I had to keep my distance from him. The more I hung out with him, the more I was going to want to punch his lights out.

"I have to get away from him," my mind hissed.

"I don't have time with you," I turned on my heels and made my way back out the double doors that led to the lunch room.

I shoved my hands into my pocket and gripped the strap of my backpack tighter as I made my way down the hall—Eddy still yelling at me to come back and face him 'like a man'. It made me laugh to myself. Eddy was nowhere near mature enough to be a man, let alone tall enough.

Part of me wanted to turn around and jab my fist into his face and send him to the floor. Maybe he would get the picture that he was really no match for me. No matter how much he tried to make himself seem stronger for Double D's sake, he was still the same weak, Ed-head that he always was. But I knew I couldn't do that, especially with teachers in the hall and the principal's office right around the corner. I really had to keep my clean streak if I wanted to get into a good college.

I quickened my pace and pushed the side door open that led into the locker rooms. I was hoping that Eddy wouldn't follow me into jock territory. But I was wrong. He pushed the door—hard—so it slammed against the wall. His voice was louder and much more annoying as he shouted I was chicken and wouldn't face him head on; that I was running away from facing the facts that he had a better chance than I did.

I stopped, and so did he a few steps behind me. His voice soft and mimicking me. My fist clenched in my pocket, I turned to face him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello- So, currently I am in the process of writing for NaNo as well as studying for midterms. One of which includes creating a website. Bleh. As a result, story updates for this story as well as Princess my be put on hold for the time being. November and Dece,ber are very busy and time consuming months for me. I apologize for the delay. I will try and write as soon as I find the time to!  
Thank you for your understanding. **

**VioletHorizon**

Chapter 19

"Thanks for agreeing to spend lunch with me, Nazz," I said, petting Kelvin as he sat in my lap.

"Of course, dude," Nazz scratched the back of Kelvin's head and he purred, rubbing against her hand. "You said you has something to talk about? Was it this little guy?"

I shook my head, "No. It was about the Kevin and Eddy conversation was had the other day at the park."

Nazz giggled as Kelvin crawled into her lap. "I can't believe you didn't see this little guy in your backpack until you got to school."

"I was running late for the bus. I didn't check my book bag since I knew I had put everything I needed in it the night before. But I guess I forgot to zip it up and he crawled inside."

"He is super cute." She scratched under his chin, causing him to lift his head a bit. He looked very happy to be getting attention. "He really does make me think of Kevin. Green eyes and orange fur."

I chuckled, "I thought of Kevin the moment I saw him. He's very different from Kevin though. He is small and very needy."

"Kevin might not be small, but I think he is needy. Towards you at least"

I blushed softly and looked down towards Kelvin. "I'm really happy that Kevin has so much interest in me."

"So, what was it that happened between Kevin and Eddy that you wanted to talk about?"

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head, "Yesterday was really bad. I don't know if you saw, but Kevin and I were just having a conversation and Eddy came over. He shoved Kevin to the floor and almost punched him in the face. I thought for sure Kevin was going to start swinging his fists, too."

"I saw you two having the conversation. But Rolf and I thought that everything was going well so we walked away and headed for class. I didn't realize Eddy reacted like that."

"It gets worse."

Nazz rose and eyebrow and tilted her head, "oh?"

"Eddy started yelling at Kevin, reminding him of Saturday when Eddy told him to leave me alone. And I don't think Kevin meant to say it out loud but he asked if Eddy was really my friend. And, it kind of spiraled downhill from there in conversation. Then, before I knew it, Eddy was pulling me down the hallway towards Statistics class, leaving Kevin standing by my locker. And by the time Kevin did get to class Eddy had surrounded me with other people."

"Wow," Nazz leaned back against the chain link fence at the top of the bleachers and sighed, her hand still scratched Kelvin behind the ear. "That's a lot of drama to deal with."

I watched Kelvin, looking as happy as could be, and sighed. "I did a lot of thinking last night about the entire situation. You were definitely right. There are ups and downs to both, but I feel as if the cons list in Eddy's case is far bigger than that of Kevin's."

"Well, also ask yourself, can you see yourself with one over the other?"

I thought about it for a moment, twiddling my thumbs and picturing myself on dates with both of them. The date with Kevin that I pictured seemed more like a date than the one with Eddy. Eddy was my friend, he had always been my friend. And in my vision, that was how he was even then. I don't think anyone could call that a date.

"Can you call it a date when you just feel like you are hanging out with a friend?"

I turned to face Nazz and she shook her head. She tilted her head to the side and looked down at Kelvin as she thought for a moment, giving me the opportunity to think more on the subject myself. I had never had any interest in Eddy like he apparently had in me. He was always bossy, and it was true that he always shut me down before I could speak my opinions. He was the same with Ed. Could we really call someone like that our friend? Isn't it bullies who are the ones that shut people down and out?

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. There was no way I would easily be able to tell Eddy that I had no interest in him like that. Knowing him, he would complain and holler and scream until he got his way. He wouldn't give up; I knew this. And yet, I still knew that I had to tell him I had chosen Kevin.

"So what are you going to do," Nazz asked, allowing Kelvin to walk back to my lap. He curled up in a ball, his tail wrapping around himself.

"I know that I have to tell Eddy that I don't see him like that." I paused and played with the end of Kelvin's tail. "I just don't know how to go about it without him completely breaking down and doing everything in his power to prove to me that I was wrong. He has already tried to prove it by doing what he did yesterday. He got between Kevin and I as if to say we can never be and that it will be Eddy and I."

"I think you just need to tell it like it is, dude. I mean, the worst he can do is throw a tantrum. Well, the absolute worst is that he will try to do things to you against your will. But I don't think Eddy has the guts to do something like that. It would mean you hating him for the rest of your life. I don't think he wants that."

"Plus," I said, a small smile making its way across my face. "Kevin will most likely be there to stop Eddy." The thought made me frown though. "I don't want things to get violent. Someone could get hurt."

"Sometimes people need to be hurt in order for them to wake up and see what it is they are really doing."

Nazz turned her cyan eyes towards me and I knew she was telling me this for a reason. She meant mentally, not just physically. I sighed, knowing quite well that she was right and knowing that I would have to do and say some pretty harsh things towards Eddy if I was ever going to get things to be right between all of us. I just wished there was an easier way to do it.

Kelvin jumped to his feet in my lap, his ears darting back as he stared past the end of the bleachers. I looked down at him before I heard cheering coming from somewhere towards the end of the field. Nazz and I both got to our feet and looked in the direction of the sound. A group of kids had gathered in a circle and started chanting 'fight'. Lime green and yellow shifted back and forth in the middle of the circle.

"Oh no," I handed Kelvin to Nazz and quickly—yet carefully—made my way down the bleachers.

I ran as fast as I could towards the circle. I pushed against several kids, getting angered looks and words of profanity as I tried to make my way towards the middle of the circle. I finally made it to the inside and watched for a few seconds as fists flew and blood came from lips, the corners of eyes, and the nose. I felt a sudden urge to cry. But more than anything, I was angry.

"Stop," I screamed as loud as I could.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello Everyone- sorry for not updating in a while. Life has been crazy with Thanksgiving and now finals! But I found a little time to write! I hope you enjoy. And happy Holidays c:  
-VioletHorizon**

Chapter 20

"Stop," I screamed as loud as I could.

The chanting halted and so did Kevin mid-swing. He took a hit from the side as Eddy seemed to refuse to stop the fight. As if to say that he was done, Kevin took a giant step back, out of Eddy's reach. Eddy shook, most likely out of anger and took another step towards Kevin.

"Eddy," I stepped in front of lime green, "stop it!"

He did, his fist still drawn back as if he was going to swing at any minute. His eyes twitched, possibly from pain or possibly from irritation at my stepping in front of Kevin. I ignored both facts. This time they had both gone too far.

I turned slightly to look over my shoulder at Kevin, "What happened?"

"All I was doing was looking for you and he started bitching at me to leave you alone. So when I left to get away from him he followed me."

"Why were you even looking for him," Eddy hollered from the other side of me.

"Shut it, Eddy," I turned and snapped at him. "Why are you causing problems?"

"I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"Yes you are!"

He stared at me for a moment. "How is protecting my friend, wrong?"

"You aren't helping anyone but yourself, dork!" Kevin was just as loud as Eddy as words began to fly back and forth between them. I stared at them as they got closer to each other. This was the first time I had ever felt my blood boil this much. Eddy was protecting me from my friends? That made no sense! Didn't he understand that he and Ed weren't the only two people I considered to be my friends?

My fists clenched as I looked around. There were a lot of students just standing there, watching all of the commotion. Including jocks, chanting and yelling for Kevin to knock Eddy's lights out.

As I went to open my mouth, Kevin turned away with the words 'you're not worth it'. Eddy's face twisted and he swung, pegging Kevin in the side. But before anything else could happen, the group began to scatter. Kevin stumbled sideways and turned to face Eddy.

"Kevin, no," I grabbed his arm.

"Mr. Dames," a voice rang out, silencing the remaining crowd. "I see we are in yet another fight."

"Mrs. Lancaster," Kevin's voice was softer now. "I didn't start-"

"I can see that," her eyes flickered towards Eddy. "Mr. Johnson, I hear you have been causing quite a bit of trouble in my school. Yelling, threatening fellow classmates, and now, we're starting fights."

"Mrs. Lancaster-" She held up her hand, causing Eddy to bite his tongue.

Then her eyes settled on me. "Mr. Benson, are you a part of this as well? I'm surprised."

"No," Kevin stepped in front of me, "Edd had nothing to do with this. He was trying to stop us."

"She was silent for a moment as she looked at the three of us. But I couldn't take my eyes from Kevin. The only thing I could think about was his college choice. He knew he had to keep out of trouble. He had tried too. But, again, Eddy wasn't making things easy for anyone.

"You three," she turned and headed back towards the school, "come with me."

We walked down the hall as the school bell rang. I caught a glimpse of Nazz as she headed into a classroom. She motioned to the bag she held in her hand; it was mine. I nodded as she walked into her next class. Kids continued to stare as we walked past each other and towards the principal's office.

She walked through the office door and through a doorway that led to a waiting area. She pointed to one set of chairs and told Eddy to sit there; Kevin on the opposite side of the room. She held her door open for me and motioned for me to enter.

I sat in the chair in front of her desk as she closed the door behind her. She remained silent as she made her way towards her chai. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes for a moment. She leaned back in her chair and opened her eyes to look at the ceiling.

"What's going on, Mr. Benson," she turned to face me. "And please don't just lie to me. There has to be more than those two don't like each other."

I couldn't look at her. I knew I was going to have to tell her about Kevin and myself. How else would I be able to explain the fight between them? It was true that they never got along, but they have never gotten into a full-blown fist fight before.

I was staring at my thumbs as they rubbed against each other. The thought of Kevin being expelled crossed my mind and my eyes got wide. That couldn't happen! How would he be able to get into a good college?

I sighed, "This is all my fault."

She raised an eyebrow, "Come again, Mr. Benson?"

I looked up at her, "for a while now, I've really liked Kevin. Recently, he has started to have feelings for me, too. Well, he is still unsure, to be honest. So we're in a trial relationship to see if we really do like each other.

"What I didn't realize is that Eddy has feelings for me. I don't really know how he found out Kevin has some sort of feelings for me, other than the fact that Kevin and I have been hanging out more. Out of jealousy, I'm assuming, Eddy has been a lot more overprotective than usual. He even had the nerve to tell Kevin and I to stay away from each other."

"So, this is due to Mr. Johnson being jealous," she was looking at her desk. "So jealous he cannot contain it when at my school."

"I apologize for their behaviors. I have tried to tell Eddy that I'm not interested in him in such a way. My feelings are for Kevin. And ever since Kevin told me that he can't get me out of his mind and that he would like to see where things go, I only have eyes for him." I shook my head and looked up at her, "my apologies, Mrs. Lancaster."

She held up her hand, "Mr. Benson, I may be the principal, but that does not mean that you cannot talk to me about problems. I am a very understanding person. I love all of my students. I want to help them choose the best life style as possible. That is the duty of a principal. Your sexuality and feelings for a member of the same sex does not change my opinions of you, nor do they affect the fact that you are the brightest student we have here at Peach Creek."

I smiled, "thank you, Mrs. Lancaster."

"Eddward, you are a very bright student. I know that sometimes it can be difficult trying to handle certain situations on your own. You should have talked to me about this when it was first occurring. I would have tried my best to help you. Though, I can only help where school is involved."

"I understand. To be honest, Mrs. Lancaster, I had a feeling that something like this might have occurred. I just didn't want to believe it. I thought that Eddy would have more sense than to get into a fight with Kevin."

"We mentioned before that Mr. Johnson started the fight, is this correct?"

"As far as I know. When I asked Kevin what was going on, he told me he had been looking for me. As usual, Eddy started yelling and Kevin got annoyed. So he left and Eddy followed after him. My guess is that when Kevin turned his back on him, Eddy swung and threw the first punch."

"I see," she got up from her chair and started towards the door. "Measures must be taken to ensure this doesn't happen again."

I jumped to my feet and turned in her direction, "please!" She halted and looked at me. "Please don't expel Kevin. He won't be able to get his scholarship if that happens. He won't be able to go to the college he wants to go to!"

She smiled and turned the door knob, "don't worry, Mr. Benson. I know just the punishment for these two. Thank you for talking to me about the situation."

She opened the door and watched me walk through. "Oh, and Mr. Benson." I looked over my shoulder to face her smiling face, "please, whenever you feel the need, come back and talk to me again."

I smiled and nodded, "thank you for listening, Mrs. Lancaster."

Her smile vanished as she looked towards Eddy and then Kevin. "Boys." She turned and walked back into her office and towards her desk.

Eddy grumpily got up from his seat, stuffed his hands into his pockets and made his way into her office. Kevin got to his feet in and instant and made his way towards me. He placed a hand on my shoulder, gaining my attention to his face.

"Are you all right," he question.

I tilted my head, "why wouldn't I be? I wasn't a part of the fight, remember?"

He chuckled, "right. I was just worried."

"I'm more worried for you. What about your possible scholarship?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I guess we will have to wait and see, won't we? There are other scholarships out there." His voice sounded anything by convincing. "So, what did you two talk about then?"

I looked away from him for a moment before glancing up at his eyes, "I told her about us, and Eddy being jealous."

I smiled a bit as a small flush broke out across his face. "I see."

"She was very understanding. She isn't a bad person, Kevin. She does what is best for the school."

"I know."

"Mr. Dames," we both turned to see Mrs. Lancaster standing in the doorway. "Come."

"Right," he looked at me once more. "I'll text you later, okay? Schools almost over. If I don't see you right after class, I'll see you at home."

I smiled, "all right, Kevin."

He pinched my cheek playfully before pushing past me and into Mrs. Lancaster's office. I watched, my hands pressed against my chest, as the office door closed behind him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone- I'm very sorry that I haven't been posting story lately. I have been very busy with work and school and theatre. I barely have time for myself at night lately! Plus I had major writers block and wound up writing something very dramatic and unrealistic. So I had to rewrite two chapters.**

 **Thank you for being so patient with me. I will try and write more, more quickly.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **VioletHorizon**

 **Chapter 21**

I found myself staring at the clock. It was final period and there had been no signs of Kevin or Eddy in any of the last few classes of the day. Even Nazz had asked where they had disappeared too when I went to gather my belongings from her. They couldn't possibly still be in the principal's office, could they?

The bell rang and kids began packing up their bags and moving quickly out of the classroom and out into the hall. I felt as if I was in a daze. Everything was in slow motion, blurry, and felt unreal. Could this really be happening? Hadn't Kevin and I just had this conversation about wanting to not get into fights; wanting to keep a clean record; wanting to have no abstractions from getting a scholarship to a good college?

I slid the strap of my bag onto my shoulder and made my way out into the hall with everyone else. I could briefly hear laughing and talking as I made my way to my locker. It didn't take long for jocks to make their way to me and slam their fists into the lockers beside mine to cause me to jump. But with the daze I was in, I didn't even flinch.

They seemed aggravated by this and got closer. I could somewhat make out that they wanted to know what had happened to their captain; what had I done. One of them leaned over me, his arm still resting on the lockers, and asked if I had put Eddy up to getting into an argument with Kevin in order to get into trouble.

It caused my stomach to churn. There was no way I would want something like that to happen. Why would I want either of them to get into trouble? I understand that Eddy was being stubborn when it came to Kevin and to me, but that was no reason to get either of them in trouble with the principal. Who knows what kind of punishment she decided upon?

"Excuse me, gentleman," a voice broke the daze I seemed to find myself in and I turned to see a tall woman standing behind me. "Are you bothering Mr. Benson?"

"O-of course not, Mrs. Lancaster," one of the jocks on my right said. "We were just saying hi."

"How kind of you." Her tone of voice gave off an 'I don't believe you' sound. The boys looked away from her as she motioned to me. "Come with me, Mr. Benson."

I closed my locker after grabbing one more book and followed after her down the hall. "Mrs. Lancaster?"

"We had quite a long conversation after you left. Seems you can be quite popular."

I rolled my eyes, "not in that way, no. I seem to draw unwanted attention all the time. Like those jocks just a moment ago."

She chuckled softly, "I understand high school can be difficult. I remember it quite well. But, I also remember it was one of the best times of my life. Spending time with friends out at lunch or in after school activities. You aren't a part of after school activities, are you Mr. Benson?"

"No, ma'am."

"Have you thought about trying the Football Team?"

I laughed a bit, "Please don't joke, Mrs. Lancaster. That's Kevin's range of expertise. I don't belong there. I'm more of the chess club personality and physique."

"I'm serious, Mr. Benson." We stopped just in front of the doors that let out to the front of the school. "Extracurricular is just as important as regular classes. It looks good on scholarships and applications. As I was saying before, we had a long conversation about you after you left. One of the things that came up was how the jocks always seem to be bothering you. Something I must apologize for. I did not notice it was that kind of attention they were giving. We do not tolerate bullying at this school. It was actually Mr. Johnson who mumbled under his breath to have you join the football team."

"What?" I was rather loud, and I know it. But how else was I supposed to react to hearing something like that. "Eddy did?"

"Something along the lines of 'I wonder if they would tease him as much if he was a part of the team'. I don't think he meant for it to be heard. But both Mr. Dames and myself stared at him in disbelief. Mr. Dames looked at me and protested, saying that would only cause for more chances for them to mistreat you."

"I have to agree with him there," I sighed. "Brains and brawns don't really get along when forced into certain situations. And to be in the locker rooms with them where there is barely supervision? I don't think I would be able to do it. And the moment I stepped onto the field I would be crushed!"

"I agree," she said. "So I suggested something else."

I tilted my head and looked at her, "Something else?"

"Yes. I suggested that you join the Home-Economics club."

"Home-ec? But isn't it too late to join a club?"

"It's never too late to join an after school club, Mr. Benson. Especially one that could help you in the long run. As of right now, they are just starting their cooking portion of the program. Why don't you give it a try, at least for a couple of weeks to see if you like it? And if not, you don't have to officially join the club. But this way it will give you something to do after school."

"All right. I guess there is no harm in trying."

"That's the spirit." A bright smile crossed her face as she looked at me. "I think Mr. Dames would feel better, too. Knowing he didn't have to worry about you going home all alone. Something else we talked about."

"Ah, that reminds me. Their punishment?"

"You were very persuasive about Kevin and his scholarship chances. I know that I would not want to be the one responsible for the failure of my student's futures. So, as of right now, both have temporary leave from school. It will not go on their records, but they will not be allowed on campus for the next few weeks. This does not, however, mean that I have any control over how they will behave at home."

"I understand, Mrs. Lancaster."

"I told them you will keep me posted. If I hear they are still fighting, the punishment weeks will extend."

I chuckled, "I'm sure they will listen to that as best as they can."

"You are very lucky, Mr. Benson."

"Why?"

She looked down at me and smiled, "to have such good friends who both care dearly for you. I can tell they love you very much."

I sighed and looked out the glass panel in the door. "That's the problem."

"Have you decided?"

I jumped and looked up at her. "Decided?"

"What is the best path for you, Mr. Benson?"

With those last few words she turned on her heels and started down the hall and back towards her office. I watched her walk in a door on the left side of the building. It was quiet except the few mumbles that came from couple of people who still remained in the hall.

I turned and made my way out the front door. I walked down the steps and stood at the bottom. It was definitely quiet out here. The wind blew and I looked in the direction it pushed me towards; home. That's where Kevin was, right?

I wanted to see him.

Kevin.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Edd?" I stood at my front door in just a pair of sweat pants as I wiped my damp hair with a towel. "What are you doing here?"

He looked as if he was in a daze as he shrugged. He was staring at the ground, his shoulders slumped over as he mumbled that he didn't know how he got to my front door. He went to turn, but stopped before he could get very far. I sighed and stepped to the side, holding the door open.

"Come on," I motioned for him to come in and he slowly looked from the ground up at me. "Hey-" He walked in past me and stood in the foyer. "Have you been crying?"

The book he held in his hands went crashing to the ground and his hands flew to his face. He was crying—well, more like sobbing. Had I done something to upset him already? I shook my head and tried to listen to what he was mumbling into his hands.

"Hey, come on. I can't hear a word you are saying." I gently grabbed his hands and gave them a soft tug. He moved his hands away from his face and finally let his eyes meet mine. I felt as if my heart had shattered into a million pieces. "Edd?"

"It's all your fault! You couldn't just ignore Eddy even if he was throwing punches! You just had to throw them back and get in trouble with the principal and now I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I feel as if the principal expects something big out of me but I don't know what. And then you guys talked about football and of course I was involved in that, too. Do you really think that I would be able to step anywhere near the locker rooms without getting slammed to the floor? So instead of that she mentioned home-ec which I honestly have no interest in because I know how to do all of that stuff already. I live home alone so I can cook and clean and sew. I don't need some class to tell me how to do all of that. And now the last thing the principal said to me is weighing on my mind. What the hell am I supposed to do? I don't know what path is best for me!"

I didn't know how to react to such an on rush of words coming from him. He had even cursed. Something I know he didn't do just for the fun of it. Edd was definitely suffering from thinking all of this over by himself. After all, he wasn't in the office with us to be a part of the conversation. I felt guilty.

"Edd," I wrapped my arms around him and he shifted almost instantly to press his face into my chest. My grasp around him tightened and I pressed my forehead to the top of his head. "I'm sorry. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to. It was Eddy who gave the principal the idea of making you a part of the team. I don't know why or what it has to do with why Eddy and I were fighting. It's not like we were fighting because you are part of the team or anything."

I let out a heavy sigh and listened to him whimper quietly beneath me. I really did feel like I was being stabbed in the chest. Without really thinking, my body moved on its own. I slid my arm under his legs and carried him to the couch and sat down with him in my lap. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my forehead to his. I wanted to look into the radiant blue eyes I had come to love but they weren't there for me to see. His eyes were closed and he made a face that caused a frown on mine.

"When we got into the office, the principal asked for my side of the story first. So I told her that I was looking for you to see if you wanted to have lunch. But then Eddy started yelling at me and when I tried to leave because I didn't want to cause problems; he followed me. He was yelling so loud and was annoying me. I wanted to turn and pound him, but I knew that was pointless. So I made my way to the locker rooms, thinking that he wouldn't follow me in there. But he did.

"She stopped me there and looked at Eddy and asked him why he did. He couldn't really give a good reason except for the fact that he wanted to get it through to me that I should leave you alone. She held up her hand and looked back at me to continue. So I told her that when I tried to turn to him to tell him to back off, he swung at me and clocked me square on the jaw. I stumbled backwards a bit 'cause I wasn't expecting that. And before I knew it I was turning and running out the door that lead towards the field. And he still followed.

"Then when he caught up to me, he just kept swinging and I only swung in order to protect myself. I kept thinking about you and my scholarship and I knew that if I got into a fight that it would really upset you. And I couldn't risk any more marks. And then you came over. When Mrs. Lancaster asked Eddy for his side, he said he couldn't remember much other than getting upset the moment he saw me walk into the cafeteria and look around as if I was looking for someone. He said he reacted on that anger. His punishment is more severe than mine. On top of not going to school for a few weeks, he will be doing some after school work and helping some of the teachers in their classrooms."

His hand pressed to my chest and caught my eyes. His voice was soft as he opened his mouth, "I'm sorry Eddy came after you. I didn't think he would take something so far."

"I thought he might. I didn't think he actually would. And you have nothing to apologize for. It's not like you sent Eddy after me, right?"

He shook his head, his beanie rubbing against my forehead. "W-what happened next?"

"Well," I shifted, readjusting my hold around him. "She told us that school is not a place for fighting over such childish things. We weren't in elementary school anymore, where boys and girls fight over the ones they like. Eddy tried to justify it by saying he had warned me off campus but that I hadn't listened. And Mrs. Lancaster just told him to hold his tongue. She said 'Mr. Benson is not your property. You cannot decide for yourself who he hangs out with, or even likes'. Eddy instantly shut up."

"I've been trying to tell him that. But he never listens to me."

"Mmmm, that's 'cause you're the one he is focused on isolating."

He shook his head. "How can he think like that?"

I stared at him. It was weird seeing him down like this. He was much more weak and defenseless than I had ever seen him before. It made my heart drop into my stomach with a rather loud thud and my mind drift to just how adorable he actually was. Maybe my heart wasn't playing tricks on me? Maybe Edd was the person I wanted to be with?

I chuckled softly and closed my eyes. If that's the case then I could understand why Eddy would want to lock him away.

"What?" He asked, tilting his head and looking at me.

I sat up straight and looked at him. 'Oops. I must have said that out loud.' "Nothing. I was just thinking something." He tilted his head a bit. "Anyway, why don't we do something tonight? I know it's a school night."

Edd looked at his hands that were still pressed against my chest. As if embarrassed by this fact, he tugged them away and pressed them against his own chest, his eyes still on mine. I don't know what it is about this boy sitting in my lap, but I really wanted to see him smile. My heart ached seeing him so down.

"It's supposed to be a clear night tonight. We could maybe take my telescope out? I know that Jupiter should be out. I would show you Venus and Mercury but they are harder to see during the night and much more visible during the dawn period. But I don't think we would stay out that late."

I chuckled, "we can't. Someone has school tomorrow."

His face dropped again, "I wish both of us had school tomorrow."

I placed a hand on his cheek and gently moved his face to look at mine. "Hey. This isn't your fault, okay? We'll get through this and I will help you figure out how to deal with Eddy. But right now we should definitely go stargazing. It's something you love and will distract both of us."

He nodded slightly. "Okay."

"Why don't you stay here with me until it's time to go? I'll make dinner and we can watch movies until you think it's time to head out. Deal?"

A small smile crossed his face, "deal."

"Ah," I poked his nose playfully, "there's a smile."

He chuckled softly and placed a hand on his nose. "Thank you, Kevin. I know that we are just in a trial run relationship. But, I'm really happy."

Before I could answer him a rather large knock came from the front door. I sighed, bothered at the fact that we had been interrupted but I ensured Edd that I would get rid of them quickly. I slid him off my lap and onto the couch before getting up and making my way to the front door. I opened it, pretty much expecting to see a fuming Eddy the moment I did. But to my surprise, it wasn't.

"Hey, have you seen Double D?" It was Nazz and she was holding a small kitten in her arms.

"Ah," I reached out and scratched the cat under the chin. "Why do you have Kelvin?"

She giggled, "He was in Double D's bag. He wound up going to school with him and at lunch when you and Eddy were fighting, Double D handed him to me and told me to watch him. So I have been. But I never saw him after final period."

"He's here," I said, taking a step outside and closing the door behind me. I rubbed my face, "I don't even think he knows how he got to my place. He looked like he was completely in a trance or something."

"Well, at least he's safe. What happened in the principal's office?"

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head, "a lot actually. First we both have temporary leave from school for the next few weeks, whatever that means. Then somehow we got on the topic of football because stupid Eddy said something. And now the principal is all 'gung-ho' about Edd being on the football team as an extracurricular activity. But along with that she said maybe it will get the bully jocks to start to like him and be friends with him. Which I would rather not have because knowing them they will be 'friendly' in a completely different way. So then she suggested having him join another extracurricular activity like home-ec 'cause it would distract him and what not. Which, I think might be a good idea but Edd already knows how to do all of that stuff because he does it basically on a daily basis."

Nazz tilted her head to the side and looked as if she was chewing on the inside of her cheek. "What did Double D say about all of this?"

"He's completely at a loss. He basically broke down the minute he walked through my door. I don't know what to do for him Nazz. I understand that joining the football team could be beneficial for Edd. But at the same time, it really worries me about how the other jocks will react to it. You know how they are. Truly stubborn and set in their ways. Not to mention they have been bullying him since freshman year. Then there is home-ec which he will succeed in no matter what cause, like I said, he knows that stuff. I think it would also make me feel better because I would know where he was after school."

"It is hard to change when it's this late. We're Seniors now and we have to do what is best for us and our futures. I don't see Double D anywhere near the football team in order to achieve that. His brilliance will get him to where he needs to be. He doesn't need a sport to help him there."

"I agree. Although it would allow me more time to spend with him. It just isn't the right environment. He would be crushed the moment her stepped into the locker rooms, let alone the fields."

When I looked at Nazz she had a smirk across her face which sent a shiver down my spine. I looked away from her, having a small hint as to what she was most likely thinking. She shifted, holding out her hand to offer to kitten to me. I took Kelvin in my arms, turning my attention back towards Nazz.

"I'm happy."

I jumped a bit at her choice of words. "Happy?"

"Yes," she stood up straight, clasping her hands behind her back and smiling. "I think you're starting to find your true feelings for Edd."

I felt the temperature in my cheeks rising, "W-what are you talking about?"

"Just listen to yourself, dude. You are so concerned for his well-being. I know that friends are concerned for friends and want them to succeed. But, for my point of view, you're really acting like a boyfriend."

"Aren't I supposed to be?"

She giggled softly, "yes. But you're much different. And I think Edd is because of that."

I tilted my head, "different?"

"Before, when you and I would date, you were concerned for me. You would make sure I was doing well and we would go on dates like boyfriends and girlfriends should. But," her smile faded, "it always felt like something was missing; that you were never truly in the relationship. I think Double D is the missing piece."

I stared at her. I didn't know what to say or how to say it. I know that when I first started thinking about Double D nonstop that I had come to the realization that I was missing something when it came to relationships too. Because none of them were right for me? Because there wasn't a spark that made things interesting and drew me to that person? For some reason, I was definitely being drawn to Double D. I wanted to protect him and make him mine. Was that what they called love?

When I came too, I was staring at Nazz who wore a smile on her face. "There you go."

She turned on her heels and started making her way down the path that led from my front door to the side walk. She turned to the right and started making her way around the loop and all I could do was watch. After she disappeared into her house my eyes were drawn to the little bundle of fur in her arms. He meowed up at me, as if trying to tell me something.

I chuckled softly and scratched under his chin before turning around and walking back inside. I walked in the front door and quietly closed it behind me. Edd got to his feet and walked into the hall to ask me who was at the door. His eyes locked with Kelvin and a smile appeared on his face. He made his way towards me and took the cat from my hands before turning and making his way back towards the living room.

"Was it Nazz?"

"Yeah. She said she couldn't find you after final period and you weren't at home so she was wondering if I had seen you." I followed him into the living room and leaned against the couch's arm rest. I watched him place the small kitten in his lap after taking a seat on the couch. "Edd."

He looked up at me, "yes?"

I slid off the arm rest to sit beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I know that the decision you have to make if difficult. And I know I shouldn't influence your decision. But, I really do think you should join the home-ec club. I know you already know all the stuff they teach. But, it would really give me peace of mind knowing where you were. I know I can't always be there because of practice, and I'm sorry for that."

He chuckled, "you don't need to apologize Kevin. You've been doing football since you were little. It's only natural that you play in high school, too. You've been playing since before you knew you liked me. How were we to know things were going to turn out like this?"

He turned slightly so his eyes met mine, "I will join the home-ec club. It will give me something to do while you are not around. The home-ec club, as far as I know, only meets a few times during the week. When they don't meet, I'll hang out with Nazz. And maybe, just maybe, we'll sit on the bleachers and watch you practice. Maybe."

I smiled and wrapped both my arms around his waist, pressing my cheek to his shoulder and closing my eyes. "I would like that, Edd."

"Meow," we both looked in his lap to see bright green eyes staring at us. "Meow!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next several hours passed rather slowly. But I had absolutely no problem with that. It was filled with smiles and laughter, and Edd. Well, not all of it. He had insisted that we do some homework before we made dinner or did anything else. That part I could have done without.

…

No. Come to think of it, I liked that part too because I was with him; just him. There was no obnoxious Eddy to interrupt us and there were no jocks to bother us. It was finally peaceful.

"Spaghetti," Edd asked, looking over my shoulder as I poured a box of it into a pot of boiling water.

"What?" I asked, "Don't like spaghetti?"

He chuckled, "Of course I do."

"Then don't question my cooking," I pinched his cheek playfully and he smiled.

"No fancy steak and mashed potatoes or something?"

I laughed, "Hey, I might like you, but I'm not that good of a cook."

He chuckled, "I'll teach you next time."

I looked at him and smiled, "Deal. Now, will you please grab a jar of sauce so we can heat it up?" I pointed to a cupboard beside him before turning my attention to the boiling water in front of me.

Usually my dinners consist of something small and sitting in the living room, the TV blaring to fill the silence. But tonight was different, and I really enjoyed it. The dining room was once again bright and filled with talking and laughter. I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he told me stories about going to the lake with his family and how he wished to go back sometime soon. His eyes were what caught my attention the most. The most vivid blue color I had ever seen. It was definitely starting to become my favorite color; and that made me smile.

"Ah, but before that," he said, twisting his fork with his fingers to gather more spaghetti. "I should probably visit the colleges I have started applying to."

"Can you visit colleges even if you haven't heard back from them," I asked, my mouth full of spaghetti.

He chuckled and wiped the corners or his mouth with his napkin before speaking. "Of course. You have to make sure that they are giving visitations but anyone can go to those. They want you to go. They want to show you that their college is the best and that that's the school you should attend."

"You mentioned Harvard. Are you still going to apply there?"

His smile was soft as he looked down at his plate, "I'm not sure. I'm not really sure as to what I would like to do."

I chuckled and took another bite, this time finishing what was in my mouth before speaking. "I can see you doing something with science. Or math. Or English." I paused as he chuckled. "You could really do anything you wanted."

"Harvard Law is where I had started looking into."

"Law? Like, a lawyer?"

He nodded and pushed at the pasta that still remained on his plate with his fork. "But I wasn't sure."

"Why not?"

He shrugged, "I feel like you have to be strong and tough for a job like that. That's not me."

I took a large gulp of my water before leaning back in my chair and looking at him. "Edd." He glanced at me. "You're stronger than you think you are."

He stared at me for a moment before turning his head away to look at his plate once more.

After dinner clean up, we found ourselves on the couch flipping through channels to see if anything good was on. When we both decided that nothing looked interesting I pressed a button in the middle of the remote that gave me several more options; one of them being Netflix. He sat up and looked at the screen in front of us.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "We can watch whatever you want, Kev."

I felt the temperature in my cheeks rise at the sound of his nickname for me. Why when he said 'Kev' my heart started to race, I wasn't quite sure. I had never felt that way when any of the girls I was with called me that. Actually, I felt rather annoyed when they called me that. But it was different with Edd. I shook my head and leaned back against the couch, shifting and trying to act as if I wasn't affected by it.

He chuckled softly and tucked himself against my side, under my right arm. I wrapped my arm around him, placing my hand on his hip while the other clicked an arrow on the remote to search for a movie to watch. I jumped a bit as his hand slid against my stomach to stretch from one side to the other.

I flipped through the most recently added movies until we both decided to just watch a movie we have seen before; Pirates of the Caribbean. I had to admit that Johnny Depp made the person Captain Jack Sparrow. Edd laughed in agreement at this as I pulled him closer to me and rest my feet on the coffee table in front of the couch. He protested that feet shouldn't be on tables. I only chuckled at this with a 'my house, my rules'. He seemed to be pouting at this but didn't say anything more about it.

As the credits rolled on the screen I looked at the clock, it was just about 10. I shifted a bit and looked down at the face that rested against my chest. Edd had fallen asleep somewhere towards the middle of the movie. Somewhere around that time, I had stopped looking at the TV and had started staring at this face. He looked so peaceful and happy. It was definitely a different side of Edd that I rather enjoyed looking at. At that thought, I cloud feel the heat in my cheeks and had to look away to see Elizabeth burning the rum to create a smoke signal.

But now that the movie was done, I found myself staring at his face again. Part of me wished his eyes would open so I could stare into blue. He really did have the most beautiful blue eyes, especially when he was happy. The thought made my cheeks burn with a familiar heat. I looked away and clicked back to the main screen of Netflix to look for another movie.

'Blushing?' I thought to myself. 'I've never blushed before? Have I?'

I thought about it for a moment and shook my head as I selected another movie. I couldn't remember a time where I blushed at anyone or anything. I know I never blushed at a girl. As horrible as it sounds, they were all the same to me. Maybe Nazz had been right when she told me that I was never really into the relationship.

I rubbed my face with my free hand and looked down at Edd. It was true that I had recently started thinking that something had been missing from my relationships. And one of the first things I thought about when I saw Edd was 'maybe that's what I need'.

Edd shifted, sliding his hand back across my stomach and making a shiver run down my spine. My heart stopped for a moment as I thought again about my body's reactions to this boy clinging to me as he slept. I don't think I had ever felt a shiver run down my side from anyone touching me.

Again I could feel the familiar burn to my cheeks. I had to look away from him and at the TV screen. Maybe this really was the connection that I was missing? Maybe this is what they called love?

. . .

'Love…'

I looked down at Edd to see bright blue eyes staring at me. I had to blink a few time to register what was looking at. A smile crossed my face.

"Well, hello there," I said.

He smiled sleepily, "Sorry. Did I fall asleep?"

I nodded, "Yes. But that's all right. It's been a busy day."

"It has been rather crazy," he sat up and stretched his arms over his head.

'Cold.'

"Ah," he turned and looked for the clock on the wall. "What time is it?"

"About 10:30."

"Oh we have time." He curled back up against my side.

I slide my hand back onto his hip and I felt him shiver, which caused the flush on my face to redden. "When did you want to go out?"

"Mmm, somewhere around 1, maybe?" He looked at the TV. "What are you watching?"

I turned my attention towards the screen. "I have no idea to be honest. I just picked something random."

He chuckled and closed his eyes. "Do you mind if I sleep again?"

I rubbed his side, "no. Go for it. I'll wake ya when it's around 1."

He smiled, "Thanks, Kev."

'Kev.' My cheeks heated.


	24. Chapter 24

**I am sorry for a delay in an update. Life has gotten busy all of the sudden! But I want to continue this story so I will try my hardest to write more and update more often.**

 **-VioletHorizon**

Chapter 24

I awoke to quiet, darkness, and a warmth that radiated from my side. I pulled my hand from him and stretched, taking a deep breath before slowly releasing it. I rubbed a hand against my face and tried my best to make out the time the clock on the wall read. But it was nearly impossible in the black. Sighing softly, knowing that the light would cause my eyes to ache, I reached for my phone and clicked the home button to look at the lock screen. It read 3:48 in the morning and I groaned. I had slept past the time Edd wanted to go out and look at the stars.

Edd stirred beside me, pulling his heat away from me to sit up straight. I could barely make out his movements, even though he was right beside me. I saw his arms move towards his face and I was guessing he was rubbing it just as I had done. He yawned and shifted on the couch beside me, turning to sit in my direction.

"What time is it?" He asked, obviously still half asleep.

"It's ten to 4," I couldn't stop my yawn. "Sorry. I fell asleep."

He made a humming sound as if he was pondering what to say next. "That's all right. We could go out now?"

I chuckled and sat up straight, pulling my feet from the coffee table and arching my back with my arms over my head. "It's too late for that now. Someone has school in the morning and I know the first thing he will say if he is tardy."

My eyes had adjusted just enough for me to make out the pout that crept across his face. "I wouldn't say anything."

I laughed, "You are a horrible liar, Edd."

I could see a smile cross his face. "But it really is such a nice night out."

"Well, it's technically Wednesday. Do you know what the weather is supposed to be like this weekend? Maybe we can go out on a night that isn't a school night."

His smile grew, "That would be wonderful, Kev. It's supposed to be clear weather this weekend. As far as I know."

"Then why don't we shoot for this weekend? Maybe even Friday night into Saturday?"

He nodded, "If we packed food, water, and blankets I'm sure we could make a whole night out of it."

I eyed him for a moment, "Mr. Germaphobe is willing to stay out all night?"

He chuckled, "I have gone camping before, just so you know. Whenever we went to the lake we would camp beside it. Yes, it is not the cleanest environment. But I can handle it for just one night."

"It's a date then." I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as he turned away from me. I had a pretty good feeling that he was blushing and it made my smile grow even more. Something about the way he got embarrassed made me happy.

"It's a date."

My smile faded as I now had to look away to try and hide my blush for him. 'Date? I was the one who said that in the first place. So why does it sound embarrassing when he says it?' I thought for a moment. 'Maybe embarrassing isn't the proper word. Exciting is more like it.'

"Well," he got to his feet and looked around the room. "I should probably head home then."

"Ah," I jumped to my feet and he stopped, his eyes finding mine in the darkness.

I couldn't breathe. Suddenly thoughts came swarming into my mind and the loudest one was repeating 'alone in a dark room with Edd'. The thought made my cheeks burn and I didn't know what to do. I was alone in a room with Double D and for some reason, I felt both excited and nervous. This bodily and emotional reaction caused me to wonder what the hell was going on with me, yet again. Wasn't it just earlier that I had started thinking I had never felt this way with any of the girls I was with? Why was it occurring Edd?

He was another man. But for some reason, I felt as if all reason had escaped me and I was no longer me. To be quite honest, it scared the shit out of me. How was I supposed to be me if all of my thoughts flew out the window the moment I laid eyes on him?

Maybe Nazz had been right. Maybe my true feelings for this guy in front of me had started shining through. Did this mean I craved him, in more ways than I could possibly count? It did seem to be true that whenever he left I felt lonely. And I had started noticing the heat that radiated from him. Every time he left my side I grew cold, colder than I had ever felt.

"Edd," I wanted to tell him these things. He should know, shouldn't he? I mean, he was the person I was having these feelings for. They seemed to be a lot clearer than they had been in the beginning. It seemed like before I knew it our "trial" relationship was in full swing and "trial" was no longer needed. I wondered if he felt the same way.

"Kev," his voice was soft, causing my eyes to be drawn to his. "What is it?"

"Please stay." He was silent for a moment as my brain registered what exactly my mouth had just said. I shook my head and held up a hand. "No, see, what I meant was that it's late and you should just stay. I mean, that is if you want to. Don't think you have to stay."

He chuckled, causing me to stop my rambling and look at him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pressed his cheek to my chest. "I'll stay if you want me to, Kev."

I felt the flush on my cheeks and I couldn't look down at him. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "isn't that obvious?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone- My deepest apologies for not having written anything lately. It has been a very chaotic summer. And now school has started but thankfully that shouldn't get in the way of me writing.**

 **Not that dramatic of a chapter, but it is something! I hope you enjoy.**

 **VioletHorizon**

Chapter 25

I laid in bed by myself and stared at the ceiling. I was lonely. And I was cold. I had managed to get out of bed and make breakfast for Edd before seeing him off to the bus stop. I wasn't going to lie, it truly felt like we were a couple and something in the pit of my stomach told me that I was okay with that. I sighed, knowing that I hadn't been able to tell him exactly what I was thinking or feeling last night though. We both crawled into bed and my mind went blank. His slender body pressed against mine and his body radiated a heat I was starting to know quite well.

I shook my head and sat up, rubbing my face and trying to calm my growing nerves.

Nerves?

No, that wasn't the right word. 'Want' seemed like the better choice here. It was weird, I had never felt such a want for any person before. Not even for Nazz when we were younger, before she told everyone she loved Sarah. How did she know? Wasn't she afraid of what others would say or tell her? I mean, I was captain of the football team. I had every right to be nervous about the end results, didn't I?

I fell back over onto the bed and rolled onto my side, my hands wrapped around my stomach. I needed to calm down and be rational about all of this. I had always been with women, that I knew. That, basically everyone knew. I rolled my eyes at this fact.

I stared at the floor for a minute as I tried to remember being with some of them. We spent time together and hung out, watched movies and went on dates, but it all seemed so casual. Like it wasn't anything special. At the time, I didn't want to admit it, but I'm pretty sure my eyes followed Double D around just as much as they do now. Did that mean I always wanted him?

I jumped a bit as my phone on the nightstand started vibrating. I rubbed my face before reaching across the bed towards the night stand only to run my hand into something small and furry. I had to blink a few times before a smile crossed my face as he meowed at me. I patted the bed beside me and he was quick to hop onto it. He rubbed his face against my hand and purred.

"I almost forgot you were here," I said with a small chuckle. "We'll have to make sure you get back to Edd's."

He looked up at me, "meow."

I picked him up and rolled onto my back, placing him on my chest, "I guess it won't be bad if you stay here for the day though." He purred louder as he laid on my chest, his head still rubbing against my hand. "I guess we do have similarities, don't we? Bright orange fur and green eyes." I chuckled at the thought. "Kelvin, huh?"

He meowed softly before laying his head on my chest, his eyes closed. His purring didn't stop as he drifted off to sleep. It was all this cat's fault in the first place. He was the one that caused me to question my feelings for Double D. Why had Edd taken such an interest in me to the point where he named his cat something similar to my name? I couldn't answer the questions that raced through my head the night I found out about Kelvin being named, Kelvin.

The question I couldn't answer at that time, was just how much did Edd like me?

I awoke a few hours later, a small bundle of fur still curled up on my chest. I rubbed my face and groaned, knowing that it was probably well past noon now. I jumped a bit, causing Kelvin to jump to his feet on my chest, as my phone vibrated on the nightstand beside me. Damn, I had forgotten to check that before.

I shifted the cat into my lap as I sat up and reached for me phone. I chuckled as I read over the couple of texts I had received from Edd. I unlocked my phone and quickly typed out a reply about how his cat had caused me to fall back to sleep. I looked down at Kelvin, his bright green eyes looking up me. He was purring, his tail flicking back and forth.

"Are you a dog?" I laughed as I put my hand on top of his head and scratched behind his ears. "You know your daddy is a worry wort, don't you?"

"Meow," Kelvin swatted at my hand and clung to one of my fingers with his paws. He licked the tip of it before gently biting on it.

I watched him for a moment as he tugged on my finger with his front paws and kicked at my palm with his back ones. He chewed on my finger with his sharp little teeth. He really was a cutie. If Edd was going to be gone at school for the next few weeks while I was home, maybe he could stay?

"Then maybe it wouldn't be quite so lonely," I mumbled to myself, cause Kelvin to tilt his head to the side as he looked up at me. "But that means you need food and a little box. And probably a few toys, huh?"

A knock came from my front door as I was shifting grocery bags around in the kitchen. I picked up Kelvin, he hadn't left my feet the entire time I was home, and made my way to the front door. I opened it and was greeted by a smile I was becoming quite fond of.

"Good afternoon, Kevin," a small meow came from my hands and Edd directed his attention there. "And you, too, Kelvin. Have you boys been getting along?"

"Just great," I smiled back and him and stepped to the side, allowing him to come in. "He hasn't left my side. Follows me everywhere, right at my heels."

Edd laughed and scratched the top of Kelvin's head. "He does that with me, too. I think he is just happy to have people around him who will take care of him. He's happy to have a home, you know? I found him outside in a wet box. I'm sure he loves the warmth a house can provide."

"Well, I was serious earlier, you know."

"That he put you to sleep?" Edd chuckled and set his back down by the couch as we made our way into the living room.

I handed him Kelvin. "Yes! I was going to get up, and answer one of your texts, and he was there and I put him on my chest and the next thing I know it's almost one."

Edd laughed, "you can't blame the cat then if you were the one who put him there."

I looked away from him, "well, he still shouldn't be so warm."

"I'm glad you get along with him. I was worried that you two wouldn't go near each other after you found out where he got his name from."

I looked at Edd for a moment. He looked genuinely happy as he looked down at the kitten in his hands. I couldn't help the smile from crossing my face. I grasped his shoulder and squeezed gently before turning towards the kitchen, telling him I would only be a minute. He followed after me anyway and I found myself trying to hide a blush of embarrassment as he looked at me.

"You went shopping I see," I could hear the smirk in his voice which turned me to look at him.

"I couldn't help myself! He was so cute playing with everything!"

"Oh," Edd asked, picking up a very plush cat bed and putting it on the floor. "You took him with you?"

I nodded. "He didn't seem to mind the bike. He seemed pretty excited actually. Are you sure he isn't part dog? He seems to wag his tail when he is happy, too."

Edd laughed, "definitely a cat, Kevin. Not all cats hate cars. Just like not all cats hate the water. Not every cat is the same, just like people."

"Does he like water?"

"Very much." Edd knelt on the ground beside Kelvin who was inspecting his new bed. "He always tries to take showers with me."

I rolled my eyes, "I noticed."

Edd's eyes shot to mine, "did he shower with you?"

"I went to turn on the water and when I turned around there was orange on the floor of the tub playing with the puddle that was forming. So I put him out on the mat and he pushed his way back past the curtains to be back in the shower. So I just let him stay."

Edd laughed. His hands were on his stomach as he enjoyed a good hardy laugh. I could feel my eye twitch as I looked at him. Not with anger, but with embarrassment. Why did this guy know how to make me blush and feel this way? I turned away from him and continued to put away the rest of my groceries.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone. My deepest apologies for not posting in a while. Life has been.. hectic to say the least. I hope that it slows down enough so that I can start writing again and more frequently. I really love this story and I want to see it continue. I hope you'll continue to give me your support!**

 **Thanks and Enjoy,**

 **VioletHorizon**

Chapter 26

-Thursday-

-Friday-

Saturday morning I was wide awake to meet the sun. But I wasn't alone. Edd laid next to me, curled up against my side, his head resting on my chest. Somehow, when I said Kelvin could stay at my house it apparently meant Edd would stay, too. Which, I wasn't going to complain. The last few days had really allowed me to see us as more than just a trial run couple. To be honest, I think we both stopped thinking that way Wednesday. But Nazz's annoying words continued to circle around in my head.

"If you don't say something out loud, how will he know?" Nazz took a sip from the juice box she had, kicking her legs back and forth gently on the swing.

"Can't he just see or feel it? Why do I have to say anything?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back against the bars at the top of the play structure in the neighborhood park.

"Do Rolf's ears fool the brain of Rolf?" Rolf asked, shoving me gently.

"What are ya talkin' about man?" I sat up straight and turned my attention towards him. At some point Rolf had found out about what was going on between Double D and I. Not that I could really keep anything from Rolf anyway, he was one of my closest friends.

"You like Double D Edd boy, yes?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then are you weak in the upper story?"

My eye twitched as I looked at him. Nazz laughed and made her way to sit with us on the structure. "That's a pretty nice way of calling you stupid. Nice job, Rolf."

The two high fived and I rubbed my temples, "You guys aren't helping."

"Words make all the difference," Nazz smiled. "If you don't say it, it isn't true to anyone else but you."

I stared at the ceiling, absentmindedly letting my hand slide back and forth against the warm side next to me. If I don't say anything, he won't know? That doesn't seem to make any sense. But the more I thought about it, the more I thought that maybe it was true. Afterall, hadn't Double D mentioned on Wednesday that we were still in trial run? For some reason that made my heartache.

Double D shifted beside me, his eyes blinking a few times as he stared off towards the middle of the room. I chuckled softly and looked down at him, his eyes still telling me just how tired he was. He yawned and stretched his arm across me before tucking himself closer and closing his eyes again.

"Double D, will you go out with me?" I smacked myself in the face as I stared in the mirror. Double D had left about twenty minutes ago for his house to shower and change his clothes. And here I was, standing in my bathroom, practicing how to ask him out the proper way. "What's wrong with me?"

"Okay, okay," I took a deep breath, "let's think about this. I know my eyes follow him everywhere he goes. I know I like talking to him and spending time with him. We get along really well, surprisingly." My cheeks heated, "I like having his warmth at my side." I looked at my hand and rubbed it gently with the other. "I don't think I've ever felt a warmth like it. Does that really mean…I love the guy?"

I found myself standing outside Edd's front door later that evening, my hands in my pocket as I quickly looked around the neighborhood for any signs of Eddy. I jumped as the door opened and Edd made his way out, his telescope in hand. He had the biggest smile on his face, one I hadn't seen in a couple of days. It caused me to smile, too.

We made our way out of the cul-de-sac and down the street towards the park. He didn't stop talking the entire way, telling me what constellations he was hoping to see and hoping he got a good glimpse of Jupiter. I looked up above us, it was kind of hard to see anything in the sky. Granted it was only eight. But the street lights made it rather difficult to see anything.

As we got to the park, Edd abruptly changed course and made his way towards the other end of the park. I watched him for a moment before shaking my head and taking off after him. No matter how much I asked him where we were going, he refused to answer me. The only thing he said was, 'I hope you like a hike'.

"Hike," I questioned, shoving my way into the brush after him. "Where in the world are we going Edd?"

He stopped in the middle of a clearing and turned to look at me, "here."

"Where the hell," I looked around, moving closer to the center of the clearing.

"When we were smaller, and everything became too much, I would always come up here. It's calming and peaceful. There's no street light to block the stars, and no people to bother you."

I watched him as he set his case down on the ground and started to open it. "You came here often?"

He nodded and started putting the pieces of his telescope together. I couldn't feel my chest as I looked at him. It hurt. For a little one to make his way this deep into the forest to escape everything and everyone sounded insane. But he had done it. He had found this small ledge with a beautiful view of the valley below. I bet during the day it was a beautiful view, and one that shouldn't have been viewed alone.

Edd shifted, "why don't you start putting together the tent? We still have several hours to wait before anything good will happen. There might be a few stray meteors shooting past tonight."

His eyes met mine in the darkness and I couldn't help but smile, "sweet."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

We laid on several blankets that were inside the tent; our feet towards the back and our heads towards the door to look up at the sky. The blanket on top of us shifted as Edd tucked it tighter around himself. He hadn't stopped talking since we got here. He was constantly pointing out stars and even went on a tangent about Jupiter. Not like I could complain. But, then again, not like I was really listening either.

I was in my own little world, trying to figure out how I was going to tell him exactly how I felt. At some point I had come to the conclusion that I really wanted to try dating Edd. No trial run; no friends interrupting us; no secrets; no more being afraid to show him my true feelings and intentions.

But I never got a chance for any of that.

"Kev," his voice was soft and dragged my attention to him. In a tone like that, he couldn't want to talk about the stars. "I really like you. And I really like spending time with you. We've been together for a little while now. And I was just wondering, if your feelings have changed. Like, do you like me? Are you still neutral?" He was quiet for a moment. "Do you dislike me?"

I chuckled and he jumped. "Edd, I've been struggling with trying to figure out just how to tell you what I've been feeling. And I promise, it's anything but dislike."

He sat up and looked down at me, "you mean?"

I sat up and looked at him, locking his eyes with mine, "will you go out with me? For real, Edd. No trial this or trial that. I like you. I want to date you seriously."

He turned away from me, his face turning red all the way up to his ears. It caused me to smile and I wanted nothing more than to make him look at me. Actually, if I was being quite honest, in this moment, I wanted to kiss him and tell him that everything would be all right because I was serious.

His eyes met with mine and I couldn't help myself. I placed a hand on his cheek and held his head in place as I moved my own closer. He jerked away from me for a moment, his eyes drastically moving back and forth, searching mine for clarity. I smiled and his name quickly passed my lips. His eyes flickered to the source of the noise and I took the opportunity to move forward again.

He didn't move this time and my lips gently pressed against his. His eyes squeezed shut and I chuckled softly, pressing my lips to his for a second time. A sound I had never heard him make came from the back of his throat as he exhaled. He sat up straight and turned away from me, obviously embarrassed by the noise. But me? Hearing him make such an exotic sound only wanted me to pin him down.

I hesitated.

He looked at me, small tears forming in the corners of his eyes. I quickly rubbed my thumbs against his eyes and he chuckled softly, placing both his hands on mine. He stayed there for what felt like forever; his eyes closed and a smile across his face. I noted the heat coming from his cheeks. It was true; I had never felt a warmth like this with anyone else.

"I'm so happy," he finally spoke, his voice still soft. "I feel like my heart's going to explode."

I couldn't help but laugh as I took one of his hands from mine and placed it on my chest. "I know what you mean."

His smile grew as he looked at his hand I had pressed against me. My guess was he was accepting my heat just as much as I was his. I shifted, taking my hand from his face, and motioned for him to come closer to me. He crawled towards me, quickly closing the gap between us. I placed a hand on his hip and tugged so his bottom fell right between my legs. Wrapping my arms around him, I tucked my head into the crook of his neck, taking in the warmth. I rather enjoyed this warmth.

He chuckled and leaned back against me, "You're so warm."

"So are you."

He laughed, "I'm freezing, what are you talking about?"

It was my turn to chuckle. "You need to gain some muscle."

He looked at me with a pout as I grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped it around us. He turned his attention back out the door of the tent and smiled. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and I couldn't help but stare at his profile. When he finally opened his eyes I found myself unable to tear my eyes away from his. His eyes were already a beautiful blue. But in the moonlight, they shined more vivid in color than I had ever seen before. I loved that color.

Shifting slowly, I placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you. Edd."

He jumped just a bit in my arms. I let my eyes drift back to his as tears now fell freely down his cheeks. I smiled and he cried. He pressed his forehead to my chest and I held him close to me. I didn't want to lose this heat; I didn't want to lose this person before me.

"Kev," I managed between sniffs. "I love you, too."


End file.
